Two Worlds Collide
by coendrick9747
Summary: Beca Mitchell is a big shot music producer and recording artist, and is invited as a special guest to a music class for underprivileged children, which also happens to be run by a rude and obnoxious redhead called Chloe Beale.
1. Chapter 1: Cover

**Chapter 1: Cover**

She was walking through the building without a care in the world, coffee in her right hand, sleeves rolled up so that you could see every single bracelet lined upon her wrists. Brown hair which lay gracefully on her shoulders, black boots thumping along the floor to the rhythm of the song she had playing through her mad lib beats, which were too big for her small ears. Her chain hanging loosely on the side of her dark grey ripped skinny jeans, rattling away as she walked through the corridors of the big building.

She took a few sips of her coffee as she was nearing her destination, her red and black checked shirt fit tight around her chest adding extra emphasis on her breasts making them seem a bit larger than they already were which were also covered by a white t-shirt, a black bra clearly visible under the item of clothing. A gold chain hung from her neck, swaying gently across her chest from right to left as she strode through the hall. Before she reached the door of the studio she was greeted by an intern who handed her, her mail and was gazing at her like she was the last piece of pie.

Her steel blue eyes stared back at him like daggers signalling, gesturing for him to step out of the way so that she could go inside. Instead he just gazed into her eyes longingly; her eyes were a noticeably dark blue due to the dark eyeliner and mascara that was around them. Her wings done to perfection as she lifted one eyebrow looking rather agitated at the dumbfounded intern before her. "So are you going to move or what?" she asked sighing before pushing the star-struck boy out of the way. "Interns!" she scoffed as she opened the door and headed inside.

"Reggie!" she exclaimed as she greeted her co-worker, he went to give her a hug but she made herself look awkward and so he stood there in front of her looking embarrassed. "So how's the track coming?" she asked as she sipped her coffee. "I'll tell you once you grab me that espresso like I asked" Reggie chuckled as he gesture to the door for Beca to go and get his coffee. "You might be a star Mitchell but you're still my little minion!" he laughed as she walked out the door sighing and rolling her eyes.

Beca was just finished making Reggie his coffee when she got a text from her agent and lifelong friend, Stacie Conrad, her and Beca had known each other since they were in diapers. Stacie was always around to help Beca; she was one of the few people that the young brunette let passed her very high walls of security, which were mainly put there because of her father.

 _ **Stacie:**_ _Hey Beca! Don't forget you have a very busy week ahead of you starting today. You'll be heading to a music class downtown to talk to a bunch of underprivileged children who are learning how to sing, so be nice!"_

 _ **Beca:**_ _I know! You've reminded me like fifty times in the past two days! Then I have a meet and greet Saturday! Like dude, I know, but umm- tell me again what time this music class is on again? :/_

 _ **Stacie:**_ _Ok Mitchell chill! I'm just reminding you because I'm your agent. It's at 5pm so if I was you I would try and finish that cover today if you want Christina to hear it so she can get you to support her on tour! :)_

 _ **Beca:**_ _Yeah yeah, okay. I'll try my best to have it done! But c'mon Stace, I've won like 5 Grammy's, how could Christina Perri not invite me on tour?!_

 _ **Stacie:**_ _Well someone is on their high horse aren't they? Which might've taken you a while to get up on considering you're the same height as your 15 year old cousin? xD_

 _ **Beca:**_ _Oh whatever! I'm going to go in and record this, just don't remind me again of the music class and stop making fun of my height! :/_

The small brunette picked up Reggie's espresso and headed back to the studio, she let her mind wander about how amazing it would be to tour with Christina Perri! She was Beca's celebrity crush since she was a junior in high school. The young girl loved her style, her tattoos, her stage presence, her voice, her hair, everything! She was who Beca aspired to be like plus she was incredibly hot which is why Beca liked her even more, but she was trying not to let her crush on Ms Perri get the better of her. She really wanted to go on tour with her, singing around the world in front of millions of people! Yeah sure she had five Grammy's but a world tour was Beca's biggest dream of all, especially if it was alongside the likes of Christina Perri.

"Well what took you so long? Did you fall down a rabbit hole to Wonderland?" Reggie chuckled as Beca re-entered the room handing him his coffee. She could tell he was mentally high fiving himself for what he had just said. "OMG, Reggie!-" she laughed (fake laughing by the way and she made it blatantly obvious too) "-you're so funny Reg, OMG!" (Even more fake laughing). She even managed to lift a finger to her eye and swipe away an imaginary tear before shooting him an expressionless look; some might have called it a "resting bitch face".

"Oh whatever shorty, I'm funny and you know it! Now are we going to record a cover for your smoking hot celeb crush or what?!" Reggie exclaimed as he pumped his fist in the air, Beca copied the motion as she said "yeah! Let's do this!" She walked into the recording booth and stood there patiently, slipping on the pair of Studio Beats, getting herself prepared to sing one of her favourite songs by one of her favourite artists.

Reggie gave her the thumbs up and the song began to play, Beca getting lost in it already, her deep, sexy alto voice making the song her own, as she closed her eyes and sung so beautifully, so effortlessly. If it were anyone else they would've needed years and years of singing lessons to be able to achieve any of the things Beca's voice was doing right now. Her voice hypnotic, so calming it could calm a wailing baby down in two minutes.

Beca immersed herself through the song, singing it so sweetly, each word rolled off her tongue, with each note that exited her soft delicate lips so naturally, just as she was coming to the second verse, Stacie slowly crept in awaiting Beca's recording session to be over so that she could take her downtown to the music class. Stacie was completely mesmerised by how incredible Beca sounded.

 _Time stand still, beauty and all she is,_

 _I will be brave I will not let anything take away_

 _What's standing in front of me,_

 _Every breath, every hour has come to this,_

 _One step closer,_

 _I have died everyday waiting for you,_

 _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

 _For a thousand years, I'll love you_

 _For a thousand more,_

 _And all along I believed I would find you,_

 _Time has brought you heart to me I have_

 _Loved you for a thousand years,_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more…_

As the instrumental played Beca opened her eyes and immediately saw Stacie pointing at her watch signalling it was time to leave, Beca put up her index finger gesturing for her to wait until she was finished recording. The taller girl made a zipping motion across her mouth and stood back against the wall allowing Beca to continue with the recording as the bridge was coming up.

 _One step closer,_

 _One step closer,_

 _I have died everyday waiting for you,_

 _Darling don't be afraid_

 _I have loved you for a thousand years,_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _And all along I believed I would find you_

 _Time has brought you heart to me_

 _I have loved you for a thousand years,_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more._

Beca slowly opened her eyes as the instrumental played out, and she slowly let herself return to the world she escaped from as the last chords of the violins played out. She smiled to herself knowing that she had done well and was proud of her performance in the recording booth.

She looked at Stacie who was crying, she had never really seen Stacie cry well not lately anyways. The last time she saw her friend cry was when her lady doctor told her not to have sex for two weeks. Stacie was devastated, but she did it anyways.

She wiped away the tears and signalled for Beca to go; the brunette nodded and hung the headphones back on the mic. "That was great Becks! Just do it again when you come back and I'll be sure to hit record this time." Reggie awkwardly said as Stacie dragged Beca out of the room by the hand. Reggie could hear a very pissed Beca Mitchell shout "WHAT?!" further down the corridor after the words Reggie said had sunken in. He knew he was in for it when she got back, she maybe small but boy is she feisty!


	2. Chapter 2: Beca's Baby

**Chapter 2: Beca's Baby**

"Stacie no. Stace- out of the driver seat now! – Stacie, don't make me count to three!" Beca stood holding onto the open door of the car at the driver's side hoping Stacie would get out soon. The tall brunette was messing about with Beca's GPS and radio; she was really getting on the brunette's last nerve. "What am I three? Do you really need to count?" Stacie sat back in her chair laughing at the frustration clearly shown on Beca's face.

"You act like it most of the time! And yes I do have to count- Stace- stop messing with the air con, now out of the car!" Beca was getting more and more annoyed at her best friend. Stacie was laughing even more at how red her best friend's face was getting. Beca looked at Stacie and sighed deeply; she pursed her lips, sucked her teeth and calmly said, "One…" Stacie immediately stopped laughing her smile had faded, and there was a quick change in her eyes; they went from happy to scared in a matter of seconds. "Two…" Beca counting again, Beca never got to three and Stacie didn't want to be the first person to witness it either. "Okay, okay. I'm going I'm going!" she scooted over to the passenger seat to allow her friend to sit in the driver seat and put everything back that Stacie had touched.

Beca just laughed at her friend as she sat into her seat and readjusted it to fit her height. "I don't get what the big deal is anyways; it's just a shitty little car!" Stacie giggled; Beca shot her a death glare. _Shit._ Stacie thought, a smirk appearing across Beca's face. "Three!" The small singer shouted and grabbed one of Stacie's hands and began to make Stacie hit herself in the head over and over like Beca was the master and Stacie was her puppet. "Why are you hitting yourself? Huh? Huh? Why are you hitting yourself Stacie?" "Beca, will you just knock it off! Hurry just drive to the music class before we're late!"

Beca just sat back in her seat laughing as she started the engine and backed out of her driving space. "Well okay cranky pants, but you brought it on yourself for calling my baby stupid." Stacie just sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes, she didn't get what the big deal was. Beca treated the car like it was her own child, or a family, or a girlfriend. The car was so special to her, she took care of it, no dent, scratch or even food for that matter ever went on or in that car.

It was a black Porsche 911 (matte black by the way), it had custom rims which had Beca's initials on them, her initials were all over the car, on the seats there was a crown embroidered with gold thread and the letters "BM" underneath it in gold also. It was a pretty cool car to be fair, but Beca liked the radio the best, she could hook up her laptop to it when she was on the go to focus on her latest mixes or tracks either for herself or her clients. Stacie loved the radio too, she always put it on, especially today, but all hell broke loose when she did.

Beca was not able to handle the songs that kept coming on; Stacie was flicking through stations when one song in particular came on. _Omg you've got to be kidding me!_ Beca thought to herself as she leaned over and turned the radio off. "Hey I was listening to that!" "I don't care I am not listening to that song!" "Beca… I know you're still upset about what happened but-""There are no buts Stacie!" Beca interrupted her friend knowing fully well what she was going to say. "We're not listening to it and that's final just- just stick on something else!" Stacie shot Beca a look, "No Beca! - you need to get over this, so I am playing this song and you are going to suck it up and deal with it!"

Beca sighed, she knew it was time to deal with this, but she didn't want to, she preferred running away from her problems. Stacie stuck back on the radio and Beca cringed and her face scrunched when she heard the song she loathed with a passion more than anything else in the world, well except for her dad, she really hated her dad. Beca looked over to Stacie who was singing along, belting out every note as if she was Beyoncé. Beca just looked over and laughed at her friend, Stacie for some reason always felt herself up while she sang.

 _And I, I, don't want to let you know_

 _I, I, drown in your memory,_

 _I, I, don't want to let this go_

 _I, I don't._

 _Making my way downtown_

 _Walking fast, faces pass_

 _And I'm home bound_

 _Staring blankly ahead_

 _Just making my way_

 _Making my way_

 _Through the crowd_

Stacie was looking over to Beca, gesturing for her to let go of this grudge and sing along to a song she loved a year ago. Beca sighed and decided to join in with Stacie.

 _ **Stacie:**_ _And I need you_

 _ **Beca:**_ _And I miss you_

 _ **Both:**_ _And now I wonder_

 _If I could fall into the sky_

 _Do you think time would pass me by?_

 _Coz you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

 _If I could just see you..._

 _If I could fall into the sky_

 _Do you think time would pass us by?_

 _Coz you know I'd walk_

 _A thousand miles_

 _ **Stacie:**_ _If I could just see you_

 _ **Beca:**_ _If I could just hold you_

 _ **Both:**_ _Tonight…_

"See Becks, now that doesn't feel better?" Stace gave Beca a small smile, the smaller girl's face was emotionless as she took a deep breath. "No Stacie, it hasn't, I'm sorry but no matter what that song will always bring back bad memories." She turned off the radio, Stacie was gazing out the window, and she glances over at Beca who was concentrating on the road with tear-filled eyes. Beca never talked about what happened to anyone, except Stacie of course but she never got the full story, Beca kept it pretty vague. Stacie only got a few little pieces of information from Beca.

They were about two minutes from the music class, Beca was going to give a special appearance at, they had about ten minutes to spare and the two were quite tired after a long day at work so they stopped in at Starbucks to get a quick coffee. It was the middle of October as Stacie being so unbelievably predictable was about to order when Beca stepped in front of her. "Hi, could I get a pumpkin spice latte and a chocolate frappe, and could I get a- almond muffin?" "Oh an almond muffin? Aren't we fancy?" Stacie mocked as she held her hand up to her mouth pretending to drink something while sticking out her pinky. Beca just scoffed, as she took the coffees and she walked over to a table and they sat down.

After they were finished their coffee, and Beca was finished with her "fancy" muffin, they took a few pictures with the staff and some autographs too and headed out to Beca's "baby" once again to drive to the music class. They were both feeling refreshed and had longed to go back to their apartments and go to sleep, especially Beca she really didn't want to spend time with these kids, she hated kids.


	3. Chapter 3: The Redhead

**Chapter 3: The Redhead**

"Okay just a left here and- yup! This is the place!" "Stacie you know you did put the location on the GPS right? Before you started randomly hitting yourself remember?" Beca winked at her friend. "Whatever Mitchell, and don't do it again! I might start hitting you back!" "Oh you'd like that wouldn't you Stace?" the small girl winked at her friend again before Stacie elbowed her in the side. "Ouch! Dude it was just a joke!" "Whatever, let's just hurry and go inside I'm tired!" "You know you could just sleep in the car right?" Stacie looked at her friend with a big smirk on her face. "And miss you getting tormented by kids? No way! I'm coming!" Beca sighed, "Alright c'mon lets go."

The two girls approached the door when Beca noticed a sign on the outside, "Posen's School of Song? OMG I hate this place already." Stacie laughed at her friend and opened the door for her friend and the two went inside, they walked inside and saw a slightly overweight girl at the front desk. "Hello welcome to Posen's school of dance how may I- HOLY SHIT! YOU'RE HER! THE SINGER! B-B-B-" "Beca Mitchell nice to meet you umm-" Beca leaned across the desk after giggling at the girl's reaction. "Amy, nice to meet you! I'm here to make an appearance at one of the music classes?" "Yes that's right, Aubrey said something about that, hang on I'll go get her for you right now." "Thanks Amy." Beca gave her a warm smile before the blonde bolted down the hall shouting. "Vertical running! Vertical running! Beca effin Micthell knows my name!" Beca and Stacie both laughed hysterically at the girl who was having an extreme fan girl moment.

Amy later returned with a tall blonde girl in a baby blue short sleeved shir and black skinny jeans. Stacie immediately perked up and her eyes bulged out of her head at the sight of the tall blonde. Beca chuckled and Stacie stamped on the smaller girl's foot making Beca let out a little whine. The blonde was about to shake Beca's hand to welcome her when Stacie jumped in front of her pushing Beca out of the way. "Hello I'm Stacie, Beca's agent and very single friend!" The blonde blushed as Stacie winked at her, Beca looking in amazement at the two girls. "Beca Mitchell." She finally said as she shook the blonde's hand, "well yeah we all know who YOU are!" Amy exclaimed, "Amy we will treat our guest with respect especially their hot friend-"Stacie was the one to blush this time, very much so in fact, Aubrey herself was even surprised at what she had just said and coughed to try and cover it up. Beca just smiled at the two girls again and she and Amy shared a "wtf" look. "Oh yeah, Aubs, good save." Amy muttered under her breath, "I heard that!" Aubrey shouted back as she walked the two girls down the hall towards the music rooms. Amy quickly scurried behind the desk and finished ordering her KFC for dinner and talking to her boyfriend Bumper.

As Beca and Stacie followed Aubrey down the hall, they noticed- well Beca noticed all the awards and achievements that the music school had won over the past couple of years, Stacie was too busy checking out Aubrey's ass. They stopped just outside a room as Aubrey began to speak again. _Yay,_ Beca sarcastically thought to herself. "This is our music class for ages ten to fourteen, they are a very talented bunch and their teacher is the best in the entire music school. She is fully devoted to these kids, I'm going to stay out here and let you two go in by yourselves. Enjoy ladies!"

Beca was just about to open the door but saw Stacie pull Aubrey aside, "Hey here's my business card, if you need anything, and I mean anything just call me." Stacie winked yet again making Aubrey go incredibly red. "Okay Mitchell, you ready to meet some kids?" "Ugh fine, I just want to get back to the studio so I can record that song for Christina-" Beca stopped dead in her tracks, her mouth gaped open, her eyes transfixed on the sight before her. There in front of her was THE most beautiful girl she had ever seen, glossy red curls that hung just passed her shoulders, bright blue eyes that would out shine any star in the sky, sweet silky lips that complimented that beautiful smile. Beca became speechless she looked at the girl up and down (mouth still gaped wide open by the way).

The redhead's dress was a dark blue with little baby blue diamonds on it, and she wore black heels which added about another three inches to her height. _Perfect kissing height,_ Beca thought to herself. "Beca, Beca! Hello? Dude!" Beca snapped out of the trance the captivating taller girl had put on her. "Still hate this place?" Stacie said with a smirk in Beca's ear, the DJ slowly shook her head as she gazed at the redhead once more. "It's quite alright, don't worry about it, I'm Chloe by the way, and you are?"

Chloe was looking at Beca confusion written all over her face. "Umm- I'm Beca Mitchell? I'm kind of famous I guess, I have like five Grammy's, I'm also a music producer, just thought I'd mention in case anything slipped your-" "Sorry never heard of you, you must not be that big of a deal I guess." Beca stood back offended at what Chloe just said to her, okay fair enough if you didn't know who she was but be a bit more subtle with your words when the gorgeous Beca Mitchell is trying to tell you a bit about yourself in case anything had slipped your mind! "Oh sorry, what were you saying to your friend about recording a song? I heard you mention Christina, is it Christina Aguilera? Oh my God that's so amazing!" Although she was a bit rude with Beca not too long ago, Beca couldn't help but smile at the redhead's excitement and thought she'd get even more excited when she told her who Christina actually was. "No actually, it's Christina Perri, I love her she's amazing and-". Chloe interrupted, a small smirk forming at the corner of her mouth. "Oh- umm, that's cool I guess, I just thought it would be someone… amazing? But it's your career I suppose and a nobody working with another nobody seems pretty good I guess."

Chloe scoffed as she walked over towards the group of little kids, "Okay beautiful redhead say… WHAT?!" Stacie said surprised at how obnoxious the redhead was being. "Beca, sweetie? Are you okay?" Stacie had a worrying tone to her voice, she could already see Beca's expression was full of anger and fury; she was shaking with rage, her hands were now clenched into fists as her eyes had stared at the redhead as if she were aiming a rifle between Chloe's eyes. "No one and I mean no one insults Perri." Beca was striding over to Chloe ready to tear into her when a little girl who was about eleven stepped in front of her. "O,M, Aca-G! You're Beca Mitchell! I love you, I heard you might be going on tour with Christina Perri is that true? I love her too, shes amazing! If you guys did a song together it would be the greatest collab of all time!" _Wow this kid can talk! But it's great to see that someone has good taste in music._ Beca bent down to the little girl, "and what's your name cutie?" Beca asked until she cringed at her own words. "I'm Emily!" "Well hey there Emily! You certainly are a big fan huh?- hey Stace, would you mind taking my picture with little Em here?" Stacie smiled, as did Emily, the little girl couldn't believe her idol was in front of her, but for her idol to actually give her a nickname? It was the best day of her life!

"Thanks Beca!" "No problem, I'm actually here for like two hours so how about we wing a song or something later?" Beca smiled at the delight on Emily's face, her eye had a spark in them and her smile was filled with so much joy. She only met Emily but she really liked this kid, she was awesome! "You know you are probably the coolest kid I have ever met; I bet you're an even better singer!" Beca said as she tipped her finger off the top of Emily's nose. Stacie couldn't help but actually see Chloe smile at Beca talking to Emily, and then she shouted over at the young girl. "Emily sweetie! Come over here please, we're about to perform the song for Ashley and her friend!" _Ashley, really? That's not even close to my name! Jesus Christ you're an A grade pain in my ass! At least I have Emily, she's so cool!_ "Her name is Beca mom! I'll be right over." _Cool until now! WTF?! Emily came from- from…. That?!"_

Beca stood up shocked at her realisation that this awesome little girl was the daughter of one of the vilest and disrespectful people she had ever met! "Ouch, that's a low blow Becks! I could tell you were starting to like her. Then to find out she's Chloe's daughter? Wow- but hey I guess that makes Chloe a MILF now right?" Stacie winked at Beca. "No I don't think so Stace, I-I mean I would have… but now? No way!" Beca looked over at Stacie who was on her phone completely zoned out, she was texting Aubrey. Beca just scoffed and chuckled. Stacie quickly snapped back to reality as she told Beca they were having lunch with Aubrey and Chloe tomorrow. "Wait what?" Beca glanced at Stacie, who gave her a small apologetic smile. "No way in hell, uh-uh, I'm not going!" Stacie gave Beca the puppy dog eyes and Beca was just about to respond when- "Okay Monica and Stacie! We're going to begin the performance so if you could talk about you private lives some other time? Thanks." _Really? Really? You interrupt me again? WT is with you?_ Beca looked towards Emily, who mouthed "sorry" Beca gave her a warm smile and mouthed back "it's okay". The children were lined up in rows and Emily was dead centre at the front, at first she thought it was because Emily was Chloe's daughter but then the young eleven year old started to sing and Beca was amazed by how mature and perfect her voice was. The rest of the kids were dancing and doing the back ground and Beca had never seen anything so professional, it was so in sync, so perfect. Chloe had a bad personality, Beca thought but she sure could teach kids how to be amazing performers.

 _Because you know I'm all about that bass_

 _Bout that bass no treble,_

 _I'm all about that bass_

 _Bout that bass, no treble_

 _I'm all about that bass_

 _Bout that bass, no treble_

 _I'm all about that bass_

 _Bout that bass, bass, bass, bass, bass_

 _Yeah it's pretty clear_

 _I ain't no size two_

 _But I can shake it shake it_

 _Like I'm supposed to do_

 _Coz I got that boom, boom that all the boys chase_

 _And all the right junk_

 _In all the right places_

 _I see them magazines_

 _Working that photo shop_

 _We know that stuff ain't real_

 _Come on now make it stop_

 _If you got beauty beauty_

 _Just raise em up_

 _Coz every inch of you_

 _Is perfect from the_

 _Bottom to the top_

Beca grew very amazed once the key changed and their dancing got even better! The formation switched around as another girl stepped to the front, she was a very sassy performer.

 _You can buy me diamond earrings_

 _And deny, ny, ny, deny, ny, ny, deny, ny_

 _But I smell her on your collar so goodbye_

 _Bye, bye, bye, bye, bye, bye, hey!_

 _I know you're lying czo your_

 _Lips are moving, tell me_

 _Do you think I'm dumb?_

 _I might be young, but I ain't stupid_

 _Talking round in circles,_

 _With your tongue_

 _I gave you bass_

 _You gave me sweet talk_

 _Saying how I'm your number one_

 _But I know you're lying_

 _Coz your lips are moving_

 _Baby don't you know I'm done_

 _Yeah my momma she told me don't worry about your size_

 _She said boys like a little more booty to hold a night_

 _You know I won't be no stick figure silicon Barbie doll_

 _So if that's what you're into then go ahead and move along_

 _If your lips are moving_

 _If your lips are moving_

 _If your lips are moving_

 _Then you're lying, lying, lying baby_

 _If your lips are moving_

 _If your lips are moving_

 _If your lips are moving_

 _Then you're lying, lying, lying baby_

 _Baby don't you know I'm done_

The kids ended with a bow and Emily tilted her head up slightly for Beca's approval; who gave her a smile and a thumbs up. "Emily you were a little bit off in the middle, you seemed kind of distracted…" Chloe glanced at Beca who gave her a very smug smile which was not welcomed by the redhead. "We'll work on this at home." Beca could see the sadness in Emily's eyes and decided to cheer her up, "Don't worry Em! You did great! You're a natural; you're like… a legacy! Hey I should call you that from now on kiddo!" Emily's smile came back again and she gave Beca big hug which crushed the small DJ's ribs, she couldn't believe the strength of the little girl. Stacie snuck in a quick picture of the two. "Delete it." Beca said still hugging Emily; just then the moment was ruined.

"Jennifer, could I talk to you?" _Fuck!_ She quickly stood up and walked over to the redhead. "Is there a problem...?" Beca purposely forgetting Chloe's name just so she could get a rise out of the redhead for forgetting Beca's all night, which probably wasn't a very good idea but Beca's a badass so no one cares right? "My name is Chloe! C-H-L-O-E! Chloe!" "Okay well mine is Beca! B-E-C-A! Not Ashley, not Monica and certainly not Jennifer! It's Beca!""Omg you celebs are all the same thinking you're the tits!" "Oh I'm the stuck up one? Dude get your head out of your ass it's not a hat!"

Stacie quickly walked over to the two and intervened "Dude, don't do this now, stop while the children aren't looking." Beca turned to Stacie with an apologetic look on her face and nodded, she saw Emily looking up at her, and she felt awful. The little girl looked like she was about to cry, which broke Beca's heart. Beca was about to go over to Emily when Chloe stepped in front of her "Don't even think about it." "Beca…" Stacie began "Maybe it's best if we go." Beca nodded and they headed out. "God Stace, I feel awful! "Beca are you crazy? She deserved it!" "No not the redhead, Emily her kid, she's so sweet and a massive fan and she seemed pretty upset when I shouted at her mom it's like she was disappointed, I've only ever seen that look one other time and that was when-" Stacie interrupted her with a sigh "C'mon Becks, let's get back to the studio." "Nah I'll just text Reg and tell him I'm tired and I'll finish recording the song with him tomorrow.

"You sure? Music always helps you feel better." "Yeah it's fine, I'll just head home and work on a few tracks to help ease my mind up a bit." Stacie sighed again, "Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" Beca shrugged, "Nah I'll be fine Stacie thanks though." "Awesome! Now I can invite Aubrey to mine tonight!" Beca just chuckled as the two friends walked out down the corridor towards the front desk, arms linked in each other's. "Lesbi-honest." Amy muttered under her breath. "We heard that!" Amy once again, was getting back to her work. "Twig bitches with their perfect hearing." She grunted under her breath.


	4. Chapter 4: Biggest Fan

**Chapter 4: Biggest Fan**

It's been two days since Beca and Stacie had that unfortunate encounter with the obnoxious redhead. Beca has been working on her cover for Christina Perri and Stacie has been spending a lot of time with Aubrey over the past two days. Beca is sitting in her studio with a client but she can't stop thinking about Chloe, the redhead really captivated Beca, although Beca hated her personality she couldn't help but think there was something more to the older girl. Those kind piercing blue eyes and that warm friendly smile just didn't suit her personality.

"Hey Beca, are you okay? You seem a little zoned out…" Benji looked at her with a small smile and a little twinkle in his dark brown eyes. "Yeah-yeah Benji, I'm fine, just thinking about some stuff, what do you say we give the track another go? I want to see if we can't add anything else to it." Benji nodded and stepped back into the booth, Beca played the track, Beca was messing around with the soundboard adding in little bits here and there to the track and as she did Beca's phone began to rang.

"Hey Stace, what's up?" "Seriously, I only have fifteen minutes?" "Okay let me finish up with Benji and I'll get everything ready-" "Wait Stacie I can't- wait Stacie are you moaning?!" "Ew- Stace, are you with Aubrey?!" "Gross okay I'm hanging up now bye!" The DJ quickly tried to change her thoughts from what had just happened on the phone with her best friend. "Okay Benji, that's a wrap for today, I got a very special guest coming up in like fifteen minutes so I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Benji grabbed his jacket as he headed out, "Okay Beca sounds good, see you tomorrow!" _Fifteen minutes?! Holy shit!_

"Mom! Come on drive faster!" "Emily sweetie I'm going as fast as I can, now please sit back and be quiet." Emily sat back in her seat and let out a long sigh, she stared out the window taking in the city that she passed so many times before. This time was different though, Emily and her mother were going to Mitchell Records to see Beca again, her mom may not have agreed at first but Emily ha ways of getting around her.

"Are you still going to lunch with Aubrey mom?" Emily was very eager, she wanted her mom and Beca to make up so bad. "If this works out then I don't see why not." Emily's face beamed but turned into a frown when the redhead continued "but you will be staying with your dad, I'm sorry Em, but I think it would be best if you weren't there, it would give me and Beca more time to talk about what happened and everything you know?" Emily's head lowered, she nodded but kept the pout on her face, she really wanted to have lunch with Beca if all went well in the recording studio.

"Okay Emily, here we are- wow! This place is huge, how are we supposed to find Beca in here?" Emily looked at the front of the building waiting for someone to exit, suddenly she spotted a rather lanky looking man with a striped blue shirt, leather jacket, biscuit coloured pants and curly brown hair. Chloe asked where they could find Beca to which he replied "Oh you two must be the special guest she was on about earlier, she's on the top floor, name is on the wall just beside the door you can't miss it!" He gave them a friendly smile before walking towards his car. _Special guest?_ Chloe thought to herself a small smile appearing at the corner of her mouth.

"Okay Beca everything looks like it's all set and ready to go, do you need a hand with anything else?" "Reg… could you please stay with me in here when she comes in?" A puzzled look appeared on his face before he laughed a little bit, "That nervous huh?" Beca nodded. "Dude, you don't know the half of it! She's so beautiful and she can sing, like really sing, I was listening to her live the other day and omg she took my breath away! Her hair, her eyes; her eyes are amazing they just, omg I could stare into them forever! Then on top of all that her smile- gof she's so fucking amazing!" Reggie laughed as he saw Beca's cheeks turn so red, even redder than _Danger Days_ Gerard Way's hair! "Beca you'll be fine just relax, she's going to love you!" "Yeah Reg, you're right. I mean, I'm Beca Effin Mitchell, I'm a total badass! I've nothing to worry about!"

"Mom look there it is! I can't wait to see her face when she sees us! What do you think it will be like? Happy, shocked, surprised, confused?" Chloe let out a giggle at her daughter as Emily pulled the facial expressions of the words she was saying. "Emily sweetie, calm down okay? Whatever happens happens." Chloe took a deep breath before knocking on the door, she could hear voices inside. "Okay this is it- omg she's so beautiful! Can I do this?" Chloe could tell it was Beca and it made her smile to know that Beca thought about her that way. "Come in…"

Chloe slowly opened the door Emily shaking with excitement at her side, as soon as Beca saw Chloe that wide adorable grin disappeared, and Chloe noticed. Beca's face went pale, her eyes widened, she began to stammer out a sentence when Chloe interrupted (as per usual). "If this is a bad time, Emily and I can just come back later, but I wanted to apologise to you for my behaviour the other day and also to Christina Perri and-."

"What's this about someone owing me an apology?" a sweet voice said as the door once again opened slowly, Emily and Chloe stepping out of the way. The wide dorky grin once again appearing on Beca's face, as she practically leapt across the room to hug the girl and as she did so she felt tingles go down her shoulders. "You know Mitchell for a small thing like yourself you really have a lot of strength built into that compressed body of yours." Beca blushed incredibly red once again and Emily couldn't believe who she was in the same room as, she felt like screaming but Chloe gave her a "just act cool it's just a normal day" look.

Beca gazed into the girl's big beautiful brown eyes and melted as she smiled back with a lovely glowing white smile. She hates when people make fun of her height but this wasn't just anyone this was- "Oh. My. God! You're Christina Perri!" –yeah her. Emily couldn't believe it, she could barely speak which was a first, she stood there mouth wide open like Beca's was when she first saw Chloe. Chloe giggled at Emily's reaction and Christina looked at Emily and she crouched down so they were the same height, "Aww well aren't you a little cutie? What's your name?" "Emily, and that's my mom Chloe! She's a really big fan of you too, the biggest actually." Beca looked at Chloe with a very puzzled and suspicious grin on her face. "Oh is that so? Because I seem to recall a certain beautiful redhead say she was a nobody." Chloe's eyes widened, so did everyone else's, Beca had just called her beautiful. Beca Mitchell had just called Chloe beautiful!

Chloe took a small step forward and played with her fingers, her gaze now focused on the ground. "Actually Beca that's what I wanted to talk to you about-" Reg and Christina both shared a look and Reg asked if he could take Emily on a tour while Chloe and Beca talk things out. Chloe nods and Reg, Christina and Emily head out, Christina gives Beca a wink and closes the door quietly behind her. Beca walked over to the chair Reggie was sitting in and invites Chloe to sit in the one across from her, she does but very hesitantly. "So you're a fan of Christina?" the small girl crossed her legs. "Yes I am actually, and emm- I'm also a big fan of yours too, like I'd say I'm your biggest fan." Beca was now really confused; the redhead was a totally different person like two days ago. "But- but the other day, you-" "I know but I can explain that Beca and I just wanted to let you know that-" "Let me know what? You're even more successful than me because you teach kids to sing? That you have this great life, or a better car than me which is highly impossible by the way."

Chloe sighed, "Okay firstly no, I wanted to apologise for my behaviour to you the other night, I guess I just wanted to play it cool and be less nervous but that kind of led me to be really obnoxious and mean towards you. I swear I am a big fan, I was at your concerts last year and I have all of your albums and as for my car? It's an average little family minivan and I- I also work at- umm…. Starbucks? to be more exact; I work at the Starbucks you went to the other night. I wasn't there because I was obviously volunteering at Aubrey's music class." Beca had a really hard time processing this; she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Woah, woah, woah you mean to tell me you're a massive fan of me and Christina and you work at Starbucks? Chloe the other night was a completely different story." "Yeah I know and that's why I wanted to apologise I'm not actually like that, I wanted to impress you- I was so nervous to meet you and everything and I didn't mean to be the bitch I was to you, I just really, really wanted to impress you! To put it simply I wanted to impress you so bad, because well- you're kind of my celeb crush?"

Beca's eyes got really big and her heart basically thumped right out of her chest. _What?! This girl needs to explain herself._ "I just guess that when I tried to calm my nerves, I acted like I didn't care that you were there. Believe me I was fan-girling on the inside, but I wanted to say how sorry I was, I haven't stopped thinking about you- umm well about what happened to both you and Christina seen as she's here today." Beca carefully thought about Chloe's apology, she could tell her eyes that the girl was clearly sincere in her apology. "Okay I forgive you, just do me a favour and be yourself from now on okay? I'm really sorry too, I shouldn't have said those things to you, or for you to take your head out of your ass, your ass isn't a hat, it's actually really nice and- wait what?!" Beca's flushed and Chloe couldn't help but smile at how adorable Beca was and the effect she had on her, which made the brunette even redder seeing Chloe smile. _Omg what is this girl doing to me? I'm a badass! I can't think straight; well I couldn't do that anyways coz I'm not but seriously! Chloe has control over me and I don't know how I feel about that._

"Mom we're back! Did you apologise to Beca? Is everything good? Because she said she would sing with me and I don't want you to ruin that." Everyone laughed at Emily's adorableness and Beca and Chloe shared a look that didn't go unnoticed by Reg or Christina. "Don't worry Legacy, we sorted everything out!" Beca said to Emily as she gave her a hug, "Yeah Em, we're all good!" Chloe added. Christina realizing she hadn't introduced herself to Chloe went over to the redhead "Hey nice to meet you I'm-" "Dude I know who you are! You're Christina Effing Perri! I'm a huge fan!" Beca giggled at Chloe, the redhead was actually being her bubbly self and Beca loved seeing her like this even though she's the complete opposite! _But hey opposites attract right?_

"Umm- I heard you wanted to apologise for something?" Chloe blushed furiously red as Ms Perri stared at her tilting her eyebrows up patiently waiting for the redhead to open her mouth. "It's all good Christina, don't worry I sorted it all out." Beca winked at Chloe, which only Emily saw this time and Chloe obviously. "Oh Beca winked at mommy! Dad won't be happy about this!" Beca's face dropped she felt the air catch in her throat "D-dad?" "Yeah he and mom are getting married this year!" Beca's gaze fell for a moment, "Oh, well umm… congrats." Beca said very softly as she was awkwardly scratching the back of her head.

Chloe could see she was somewhat hurt or shocked by her engagement, she gave Beca a small smile and walked over to the younger girl and hugged her tightly. Beca felt a shiver go down her spine as she felt Chloe's hands on the back of her neck. "Emily and I have to get going but don't forget we're having lunch with Stacie and Aubrey today, seen as we had to bail the last time due to our little argument." Beca looked confused, Chloe smiled at how cute the tiny DJ was when she was confused, her eyebrows lowered, her lips were pursed and she had a slight smirk on her face. "Stacie told you about lunch right? Aubrey told me Stacie rang you today to confirm it." "Yeah she did ring me but I guess I hung up before she told me about lunch because her and Aubrey were kind of-" Beca made a face trying to tell Chloe what the two friends were up to, Chloe's mouth formed an "o", her and Emily got a few photos with Beca and Christina before they went. "See you later Beca." "Bye Chloe, bye Em." She gave the girls a little wave and she sat back down in her seat.

Christina sat across from her and gave her a little smirk "So you and the redhead huh?" "What? Pfft- no! You heard the girl, she's engaged!" "Didn't hear you den you liked her Beccasauce!" Christina winked at Beca making her cheeks go very flushed. "It's a shame you like her Becks!-", Christina reached forward putting a hand on Beca's thigh, Beca tensed as Perri's hand made contact with the younger brunette. "- I was told by a little birdy that I was your celebrity crush." Christina winked at Beca again; Beca gave Reggie a look who then just innocently put up his hands as if to say "it wasn't me". Christina laughed at Beca, the DJ tensed again as Christina whispered in her ear. "Don't worry Becks, I'm as straight as an arrow, but I could tell that redhead has a little thing for you, fiancée or not. Anyways I got to go so I guess I'll see you on tour in a couple of months?"

Beca's mouth gaped open once again, she couldn't believe it. She subtly pinched herself on the arm to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She wasn't. She decided to keep her cool and hugged Christina goodbye, to which Christina kissed Beca on the cheek. Beca's legs nearly gave way, "Bye Beccasauce! Next time I see you, you better be arm in arm with that redhead!" Christina winked at Beca and closed the door behind her. Reggie gave Beca a smirk, "Go ahead, and let it out!" He pointed to the booth which Beca ran into and started jumping and screaming around the booth.

She leaned back against the wall to catch her breath, and she put her hands in her pockets, she felt something in her pockets and pulled it out. She grew confused as to how the paper got in her pocket, she opened it up. "Chloe's number." _Chloe must've slipped me her number when she hugged me._ She smile to herself then realised she was meeting the three girls for lunch, and decided to ring Stacie on the way to tell her the great news and find out where she was meeting them for lunch. "Bye Reg! See you tomorrow!" "Bye Beccasauce."


	5. Chapter 5: Lunch

**Chapter 5: Lunch**

"Woah- woah, let me get this straight; you guys know each other from college because you were in an acapella group?!" Chloe smiled and blushed showing she was clearly embarrassed and Aubrey felt her cheeks flush as Stacie and Beca smirked at the two beautiful women. "Okay Mitchell, laugh all you want but it was a really good experience, plus you would've loved the girls, they were hot!" Aubrey teased the young brunette. "Not as hot as some people I hope." Beca said as she took a quick glance at Chloe while she sipped her coffee. Chloe blushed and choked on her latte a bit and Aubrey and Stacie couldn't help but be amused at the two, well before Stacie interjected anyways.

"So Chloe, tell us how you and Tom met!" Beca's face sunk straight away, she was now moving her attention back to her plate of food and her coffee zoning in and out of the conversation. Beca picked up a few things from the girls' conversation; Chloe had met Tom in high school, he got her pregnant at sixteen, she had Emily and didn't want to get married until she was finished college, so hence the two of them getting married the end of this year. "I want a white wedding!" Chloe exclaimed excitedly clapping her hands together, Beca let out a little sigh, thankfully no one had noticed. "So Beca have you ever been in a relationship?" Aubrey asked eagerly, Beca seemed like the kind to put work first, plus the fact that she barely opened up to anyone so she didn't seem like the kind to be in a relationship anyways. Stacie looked at Beca, unsure what the response from her would be, Beca lifted her gaze from her plate and looked into the blonde's green eyes. "Well yeah I have; what about you Aubrey?" Beca trying not to linger on herself too long, Stacie could sense Beca's unease in the subject and could also detect a hint of nervousness when Aubrey asked the question. Beca was thankful Chloe and Aubrey didn't pick up on it, and she was glad they didn't ask her questions about it further, Aubrey just paused to think about her answer and then began talking again.

"Well yes only two though, one in high school and the other was in college. They didn't last longer than a few months because I was so focused on school work and also the Bellas in college." Stacie smiled at Aubrey and placed her hand on top of the blonde's, receiving a little "Aww" from Chloe which Beca couldn't help but smile at. _She's so cute, like a little puppy. Her smile and that sweet voice, I wish she could've acted like herself from the beginning._ Chloe's gaze fell to Beca and the DJ was once again captivated by the redhead's bright blue eyes, they truly were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. _Goddamn Chloe Beale you're gorgeous._

Suddenly Beca looked down and saw that Chloe had put her hand on Beca's, the redhead pulled her hand away just as shocked at what she had done as Beca was, she immediately missed the contact when Chloe pulled her hand back. Aubrey and Stacie were too caught up in each other to notice the little moment that their two friends had, Chloe and Beca kept staring at each other when Chloe's phone rang causing the two to break apart their little staring contest. "Sorry guys I have to go, Tom got called into work which means I have to go mind Emily." Aubrey was about to get up because she was Aubrey's ride home when Beca stood up instead "It's okay Posen, I got this I have to head back to the studio later anyways so I might as well give Chloe a ride to her place on the way, you and Stacie should stay here and finish your date, nice seeing you again Aubrey." "You too Beca." Stacie looked at Beca a little suspicious smirk creeping up on her face as she saw her friend pay for the check and head out with Chloe, Stacie took very close notice to how Beca was practically checking Chloe out as they walked out the door towards the parking lot.

"So Beca is this your ride?" Beca nodded proudly, she wanted to hear what Chloe had to say about her "baby". "It's umm- very… nice." "Nice? That all you got to say Beale?" Chloe just shrugged her shoulders, "Well I mean I'm used to driving a Merc so a Porsche wouldn't really be my type of car." Beca threw back her head in laughter as the two entered her car. Chloe looked at her confused "What now Mitchell?" Beca began to cough from laughing too hard "Never mind, it's nothing Chloe." "No seriously what? Beca please tell me come on…" Beca took a deep breath and tried to think of her words, which when they slipped out regretted not thinking about them harder. "There's no way you drive a Mercedes, you work at Starbucks!" Chloe gave Beca a look, she was quite offended at that but she could see where the music producer was coming from. "What's that supposed to mean?" Beca turned to Chloe, she could sense Chloe was hurt by what she said and she mentally kicked herself for being so stupid and rude. "I, well- umm, it's just that- I, emm I, I, was just wondering how you could afford a car like that when you work at Starbucks, part-time too actually." Chloe eventually let out a smile, and then giggled, "You know you're very cute when you stammer a sentence out like that- but the car isn't mine its Tom's, I just borrow it from time to time, he's an accountant so I'm used to driving it around when he doesn't use it." Beca nodded she managed to stammer out an apology but then blushed when she remembered Chloe said how cute she looked when she did that.

Beca and Chloe were driving down the main highway because Chloe lived a little bit outside the city in a typical "family home" with a white picket fence and pretty much every cliché there was to a family home was on the front of their home. Beca decided to cut the awkward silence after their little "car mishap" and she put on the radio, she hooked her phone up and put on her favourite playlist which mainly consisted of Christina Perri, Sia and some punk bands but overall it was the latest stuff that was on the charts. Chloe shrieked when Beca hit shuffle and it worked in her face when she heard Chloe get excited and Beca smiling at how cute the redhead looked. "Omg I love this song!" "You know David Guetta?" "Have I been living under a rock? Yeah- that song is my jam, my lady jam!" Beca gulped, but tried to keep her cool. "Gross" well that didn't work, _Wait! Why did I say that? It's kind of cute, and like really hot!_

Beca realised Chloe had been staring at her, Beca apologised but Chloe said "It's okay the song really builds." She gave Beca a wink that seemed more flirty than friendly, "So you want to sing it for me?" "Dude no!" "Not for that reason, I won't stop asking til you sing so…" Chloe let out a little sigh and Beca caved. Boy was she whipped by the redhead, it was starting to come up to the chorus when the two girls started to sing.

 _I'm bulletproof nothing to lose_

 _Fire away, fire away_

 _Ricochet you take your aim,_

 _Fire away, fire away_

 _Shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am Titanium_

 _Shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am Titanium_

Beca couldn't believe how well she and Chloe harmonized together, it was perfect. The feeling Beca just had when she sang with Chloe was euphoric. Chloe was on cloud nine now that she was singing with Beca, never in a million years would she have thought she'd be in a car with her celebrity crush singing her lady jam.

 _Stone heart machine guns_

 _Firing at the ones who run_

 _Stone heart loves bulletproof glass_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am Titanium_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am Titanium_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am Titanium_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am Titanium_

 _I am Titanium_

"Well it umm, looks like we're here, thanks for the ride Beca I really appreciate it. Do you want to come in for a bit? I know Emily would love to see you again." There wasn't a doubt in Chloe's mind that her daughter would love to have Beca over but Chloe was using Beca as an excuse, she secretly wanted to spend time with the younger woman. "Sorry Chloe I really have to go back to the studio, but I have a day off tomorrow, maybe I could call by tomorrow?" Chloe beamed with excitement, Beca smiled at the redhead, she really was the cutest thing ever. Beca coughed waiting for Chloe to give her an all clear for tomorrow. "Oh yeah sorry, that would be great! You have my number anyways so I'll just text you about times or whatever? Thanks again for the ride Becks!" Chloe kissed her on the cheek and exited the car, giving the brunette a small wave before entering the house. Beca waved back and drove off to the studio, she smiled a lot about the kiss Chloe placed on her cheek, Beca could still feel where Chloe's lips pressed against her skin. _It was just a friendly kiss on the cheek! Plus she's engaged! To Tom! She's engaged to Tom!_


	6. Chapter 6: Cups

**Chapter 6: Cups**

"Baby we need to sort this out, the wedding is only a few months away." Chloe was freaking out, she was sitting in the living room with Tom, and she had tons of wedding magazines and catalogues all over the seat beside her and also covering the coffee table. "I know sweetie I know, but I just- need to go to work okay? Call Aubrey or something to help you and we'll talk about it when I get home?" Chloe nodded even though she knew Tom wouldn't be home til after twelve. "Bye sweetie!" Tom picked up his briefcase, kissed Chloe on the cheek and then left the house. Chloe had to pick Emily up from school due to a parent-teacher conference. _Shit! Beca! What am I supposed to do now? I totally forgot._ "Speak of the little devil!" Chloe said as she looked at her phone and saw the little brunette had texted her.

 _Hey Red! I'm stuck in traffic so I won't be too long, I'll be at yours in like 15 see you soon! :)_

 _Hey Becks! Really sorry but I completely forgot about Emily's parent teacher conference so I need to call the babysitter. Reschedule tomorrow? :)_

 _Hey I could babysit the awesome nerd! I love spending time with Legacy she's awesome! I'll see you in 15; we can talk about the payment later :)_

 _Thanks Becks! You're a lifesaver and I didn't know I had to pay seen as you volunteered :/_

 _I was on about a different kind of payment ;) see you soon Chloe xx_

First singing in the car and now spending time with Emily? How many people get the chance to do this with the one and only Beca Mitchell?! Chloe couldn't believe her luck, her celeb crush was starting to become friendly and Chloe was very fortunate and lucky because she knew the brunette didn't let a lot of people get to know her personally. Chloe never told Emily who would be coming to babysit her this evening, she liked surprising her daughter especially since she saw Emily's face when Beca showed up to the music class.

"Mom, I think Lily is here!" "Actually sweetie Lily couldn't make it so I had to get someone else, why don't you head into the sitting room and I'll answer the door okay?" Emily nodded before running into the living room and jumped over the back of the white leather couch as she crashed down on the seats beneath her. "Woah dude, take it easy! You're not going to be this hyper when I'm babysitting you are you?" Emily quickly turned her head to face the short woman who stood behind her; she'd recognise that voice anywhere. "Beca?! Omg you're babysitting me?! THE Beca Mitchell is babysitting me?!" Emily leapt out of the sofa and ran to Beca with open arms, the brunette crouching down to hug Emily as Chloe stood in awe of the two.

"Woah okay you can stop hugging now, and don't call it babysitting okay? You're cool, we're hanging out!" Emily nodded excitedly and decided to show Beca round the house, Chloe stood by the stairs in a black blouse and a white pencil skirt, she wore hardly any make up but Beca couldn't keep her eyes off her, Emily had to occasionally nudge her to make sure she was paying attention to her paintings and drawings that were hung up around the house. Chloe had to go and gave Emily a quick kiss on the cheek and thanked Beca again for minding her daughter. She then headed out leaving the girls to do their hanging out; Emily sat down on the couch as Beca went into the kitchen to get them both a drink. Emily had no idea what to watch and just as she stuck on the movie she heard a strange tapping coming from the kitchen, she decided to investigate.

"Hey Beca whatcha doing?" Beca was startled by the eleven year old's voice and accidentally knocked the glass off the counter and onto the tiled floor. "Fuck!- I mean shoot!" Beca said as she quickly got a brush and took care of the shards that were all over the floor; Emily cupped a hand to her mouth before speaking very quietly. "Beca… that was mom's favourite glass, she got it at one of your concerts last year." Beca's faced turned pale, she broke Chloe's favourite glass, the redhead was bound to get furious and Beca was only starting to like her. _Omg she's going to hate me and I can't stand for her to hate me like she did when we first met!_ Beca looked up at Emily, "I promise I'll get her another one, we always keep them in storage so I'll ask Stacie to drop one over okay?" Emily nodded as she went back into the living room and Beca took care of the broken glass all over the floor to make sure she didn't leave any bits behind.

Stacie was over at Chloe's in twenty minutes, but she wasn't holding a glass, instead it was one of the really cheap two dollar plastic cups that were sold at the concerts, and it wasn't even clear it was bright yellow with a massive blue "B" on the front with a crest around it. Beca said it would have to do and she went over to a nearby counter took one of the markers from it and scribbled her signature on it; she wanted to make it someway special to Chloe to make up for smashing her glass. She knew she'd obviously have to tell Chloe what happened but she wanted to do a little something so the redhead wouldn't get too mad at her.

Stacie had left to go see a movie with Aubrey, and Emily went back into the living room so she could watch her movie in peace, until she heard the annoying tapping again. She walked back into the kitchen and saw Beca playing with Chloe's new bright yellow cup, it sounded like she was making some kind of music. "Hey Beca- what are you doing with mom's new cup?" "Just messing around with it, want me to show you how to do it?" Emily nodded eagerly. "Okay cool, it's really easy. I saw it on a video online and I thought I'd learn it and it's really fun too, you can basically do it to pretty much any song!" Beca walked Emily through the steps on how to do the "Cup Song".

Once Emily got the hang of it after an hour or so the two decided to go back in and watch the movie Emily put on. "Okay mini-me, you get food yet?" Emily shook her head, "Awesome! So does pizza sound?" "That sounds amazing, what kind of toppings?" "Whatever you want kiddo!" Emily told Beca what toppings she wanted which was cheese and ham, she was going to get pineapple but Beca made this whole argument about how pineapple doesn't really belong on a pizza and since they were sharing it Emily just decided to get cheese and ham instead of doing a half and half. "Okay pizza should ne here soon Em, do we have to watch a movie?" Emily nodded. "Do you not like movies or something?" Beca nodded slowly, she hated movies! "Okay well you'll like this one Becks! You're twin is in it!" Beca sat up looking at Emily, "My twin?" Emily nodded again before pointing at the TV. "See, we're watching _Scott Pilgrim VS The World,_ and that's Scott he's played by Michael Cera and that's his sister Stacey, she's played by Anna Kendrick! She's your twin!"

Beca tilted her head and squinted her eyes, and then she scrunched up her nose before shaking her head. "Nope! Sorry Em, I don't see it." _She's pretty hot though, kind of got that badass look about her, awesome!_ The two sat watching the movie until they heard a knock at the door. "That will probably be the pizza, I'll get it!" Beca said as she stood up and got the door, surprised to see Chloe standing at the door. "Sorry Becks I forgot my key, the conference didn't last very long Emily's teacher always has something good to say about her. Oh you guys watching a movie? Omg is that Anna Kendrick? I love her!" Beca just chuckled at the brunette before Emily rushed over and gave her mom a big hug, "Beca ordered pizza and she taught me this cup thing! By the way your favourite glass is broken… Beca did it!" _Gee thanks mini-me!_

Chloe looked at Beca with wide eyes. _Oh shit! Angry Chloe! Not good!_ "Umm I'm really sorry Chlo, I was doing this beat with the glass and I was startled and I kind of knocked it on the floor- and I, I emm got Stacie to come over with a new one but all she could manage was this ye-yellow one and-" Chloe couldn't help but smile, Beca was blushing furiously red and she was biting her lip in between stammering out her apology. "Beca it's okay, you really didn't have to get me a new one!" Emily went into the kitchen and got the cup for her mom, "Look she even autographed it for you so you wouldn't get mad!" Chloe took the cup from Emily and giggled slightly "Oh is that so?" she laughed as she rose an eyebrow at Beca whose cheeks turned a dark red again. The girls heard a knock at the door and Emily rushed over to answer it, "Pizza is here!" Chloe was about to pay when Beca stopped her, "Oh no you don't Beale I got this!" Beca paid the delivery guy and brought the pizza back inside to the girls.

"So Beca you ever seen this movie before?" "Oh mom Beca doesn't like movies!" Chloe looked at Beca who put on an innocent smile "What? The great Beca Mitchell doesn't like movies?! "They're okay; I just find them really boring and never make it to the end." "Well Beca we are going to watch this film and no buts!" Chloe scooted over beside Beca and rested her head on the brunette's shoulder and put a blanket over them both. "Chloe? Umm- what are you doing?" "Cuddling into you! I'm a very cuddly person, now I'm really uncomfortable so can you like change the position I'm not hanging off the sofa?" Beca adjusted herself and Chloe was now lying on top of Beca with her head on the brunette's chest. Beca's heart rate sped up and Chloe couldn't help but notice, "How much coffee have you head since I was gone?" "N-none why?" "Oh, just wondering…" Chloe winked up at Beca before resting her head back down on the brunette's chest.

When the movie was over Chloe asked Beca what she thought. "It was okay I guess, I love Anna though she's very... nice!" Chloe just chuckled before picking up the pizza box and bringing them into the kitchen, Beca immediately turned cold, and she missed having Chloe's warm body pressed up against her on the couch. "Hey Beca… could we show mom the cup song?" "Yeah sure Emily, I'll help Chloe clear up, could you go get the cups please?" Beca cleared the plates from the coffee table and helped Chloe clean up in the kitchen before all three of them were gathered in the kitchen and Beca and Emily were sitting in front of Chloe with two cups in front of them. Chloe sat back in the chair unsure of what the two were going to do., then they started to make a beat with the cups, and Beca started to sing as Emily was making a beat with Chloe's cup.

 _I got ticket for the long way round_

 _Two bottle of whiskey for the way_

 _And I sure would like some sweet company_

 _And I'm leaving tomorrow what do you say?_

 _When I'm gone, when I'm gone_

 _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

 _You're gonna miss me by my hair_

 _You're gonna miss me everywhere_

 _Oh you're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

 _When I'm gone, when I'm gone_

 _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

 _You're gonna miss me by my walk_

 _You're gonna miss me by my talk_

 _Oh you're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

Chloe was impressed with Emily, Beca had managed to teacher this in an hour and although it looked very complicated Chloe picked it up very fast and watched the two girls continue to make a beat with the cups. The two brunette's were so in sync, Chloe looked at Beca and her gaze fell up to Beca's eyes as she noticed the small girl was staring at her, it was almost like she was singing to her. Chloe blushed and Beca gave her a little wink before looking back down at her cup, Chloe quickly ran into the kitchen and came back with a cup and sat down in front of Beca and Emily and did the cup song. As Beca began to sing she joined in with her, their voices perfectly harmonizing once more.

 _I got my ticket for the long way round_

 _The one with the prettiest of views_

 _It's got mountains it's got rivers_

 _It's got sights to give you shivers_

 _And it sure would be prettier with you_

 _When I'm gone when I'm gone_

 _You're gonna miss me by my walk_

 _You're gonna miss me by my talk oh_

 _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

 _When I'm gone, when I'm gone_

 _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

 _You're gonna miss me by my hair_

 _You're gonna miss me everywhere_

 _Oh you're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

 _When I'm gone, when I'm gone_

 _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

 _You're gonna miss me by my walk_

 _You're gonna miss me by my talk_

 _Oh you're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

"Woohoo! Emily sweetie you were great, do you think we should teach this to the music class? We could perform it at the next showcase!" Emily nodded excitedly she couldn't wait to teach the cup song to her friends in music class. "Okay Emily, I know you want to stay up but it is bedtime so say goodnight to Beca and I'll be up in a while okay?" Chloe gave Emily a kiss and Beca gave her a hug as she ran upstairs to get ready for bed. "She really is a great kid Chlo." "Yeah, did she mention she writes songs? She never lets anyone look at them but they're really good I tried looking at them last week and she snatched her book out of my hand." "I'll keep that in mind Chlo." Chloe's phone began to ring and she excused herself while she went into the kitchen to talk, Beca could hear some of the conversation and knew Chloe was talking to Tom, she felt this weird feeling in her stomach, like something was bubbling, she felt angry all of a sudden but that feeling stopped abruptly when Chloe returned looking a little glum. "Hey Red everything okay?" "Yeah it's Tom, he had to stay at work late again, we were supposed to talk about the wedding, and we have two months to get everything arranged!"

Beca invited Chloe to sit down beside her. Chloe sat down and put her head on Beca's shoulder. "I don't know Beca, Tom has been really busy with work and we haven't even shared a bed in the past week! It gets pretty lonely around here." She then let out a long sigh and rested her hand on Beca's thigh, the DJ tensed immediately. "Sorry, sometimes I can be a very touchy-feely kind of person." Chloe smirked. "No umm, it's okay- I liked it- umm because you know- I-I'm your friend and umm- you're kind of sad right now- shit! I mean like upset not sad like you're pathetic, but just that-" _Shit! What the fuck are you doing Beca?!_ "Shush." Chloe said as she put a finger up to Beca's lips, Beca looked down at Chloe's finger, and then at Chloe's lips, she gulped very loudly. Chloe looked at Beca's eyes, hers were fixated on them, then she looked to where her finger was on Beca's lips, neither one of them knew they were leaning in until they were a few centimetres from their lips touching. _Kiss her Beca!_

Beca pulled back "Umm- sorry Chloe. I emm, I gotta g-go." The brunette quickly grabbed her jacket and fled the house as fast as she could, leaving Chloe sitting alone in a daze on the couch. _Woah. Wtf was that?_


	7. Chapter 7: Stuck

**Chapter 7: Stuck**

"Beca! Beca let me in! C'mon open up! Why weren't you at work?!" Stacie stood outside Beca's apartment banging on the door for the little DJ to let her in, Beca hadn't called to say she wouldn't be in work and Stacie knew it was something to do with Beca being at Chloe's last night. "Okay Stacie I'm coming!" Beca answered the door, she wasn't wearing any make up, her hair was tied in a messy bun and she was still in her pj's despite it being three in the afternoon! She wore a navy tank top and black shorts but she was still hot as hell. "Beca what the hell?!" Stacie said as she barged passed her best friend. "Well please, do come in!" Beca said rather sarcastically.

Stacie sat on the couch waiting for her friend to give some sort of reason as to why she wasn't in work; Stacie decided she wasn't going to talk so she might as well do it for Beca. "Why the hell weren't you in work? We had a meeting yesterday at ten as well! And why haven't you been answering your phone?!" "I completely forgot about the meeting I'm sorry! I left Chloe's after we almost kissed and I guess I just stayed at home thinking about-?!"

"Wait what?!" "Yes Bree! Beca and I almost kissed last night! Aubrey I don't know what to do!" Chloe put her face and her hands and Aubrey went over and comforted her friend and started rubbing her hand up and down her back. "Chloe you might just be lonely, you and Tom haven't spent that much time together in a while with him being busy with work and all-" "It's more than that Aubrey! We haven't had sex in like two months and then on top of that we haven't even shared a bed together in about a week!" "And have you talked to him?" "Yes Aubrey! Well I mean- I've tried but whenever I do he just goes off to work and says we'll talk about it later, but we never do!" Aubrey sighed, she has never seen Chloe like this she's always so bubbly and happy.

"Have you tried talking to Beca at all about what happened last night?" Chloe looked up at her friend and smiled, just the slight mention of the brunette's name had put a smile on her face. "Yes I have but- she hasn't called me back or texted me, I think I might've lost her trust, I mean she fled out of here so fast last night! I can understand why- but I- I just wished we could've talked about it! I feel so happy when I'm around her Aubs, like I get this really warm feeling in my stomach and then when I look in her eyes I just- I don't know. She doesn't even mind when I invade her personal space!" Just then Chloe's phone buzzed, her smile got even wider and her eyes sparkled showing off her piercing blue eyes as they lit up with joy.

 _Hey Chloe! Umm can we talk about last night? Is it okay for you to come over to mine in 10? We really have to talk! :)_

 _Hey Becks! Yeah I'll be over soon! :)_

"Omg Aubrey! What am I going to wear?!"

"Dude! Why did you do that?!" Stacie just laughed Beca as she handed back her phone to the DJ. "Because you like her, I could tell when we were having lunch and I'm pretty sure she likes you too." _Shit it was that obvious at lunch?!_ "Dude Chloe couldn't possibly like me she's straight!" "Yeah and so is spaghetti til it's wet!" Stacie winked at Beca who couldn't help at what the taller girl said, Stacie gestured to Beca's room "You better get ready Becks! Your hot redhead will be here soon, and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want to answer the door looking like… that!" "Oh thanks." Stacie blew Beca a smug kiss before leaving the apartment. _Great Stace! Now I have like five minutes to get ready! Thanks a lot!_

Beca was just finished putting her pants on when she heard a knock at the door, she could only assume it was Chloe. "Hey Chlo, you can let yourself I'm just putting pizza in the oven!" _God Beca why did you say that? She's going to notice you're not in the kitchen! Now what shirt do I want to wear?_ Chloe walked in the door slowly closing it behind her, there was no sign of the small DJ anywhere, she could hear music coming from the back of the apartment and as she got closer she realised it was Titanium. She came to a door and assumed that it was Beca's bedroom, the door slightly open so Chloe decided to open a bit further and see if Beca was in there. Chloe stopped, her mouth gaped open, and her eyes fixed on the sight in front of her.

Beca was standing with her back to the door, standing in denim jeans in front of her closet with nothing on top, she wasn't wearing a shirt or even a bra for that matter, and Chloe's lady jam didn't help, especially since she was in a perfect angle to see Beca's reflection in the mirror without the DJ seeing her. Chloe's eyes fixed on the DJ's chest and travelled down her toned stomach, she decided to leave and close the door slowly behind her and re-entered the kitchen and sat on one of the stools that were in the kitchen in front of the island that stood in the middle.

Beca strolled into the kitchen a little while later. "Hey Chlo!" "Hey Becks-" Beca noticed Chloe was laughing, she had her hand up to her face covering that adorable smile, Beca grew very confused. "What are you laughing at?" Chloe just kept her hand up to her face and pointed at Beca's shirt with her other hand. "Oh for fuck sake!" The little DJ shouted as she looked down at her shirt and saw that not only was it inside out but also back to front. Chloe laughed even more when the DJ had trouble taking off her shirt to fix it and it got stuck as she was pulling it over her head. "Here let me help." Chloe sighed as she got off the school and walked over towards the tiny brunette, she helped Beca take off the shirt but it got stuck on the DJ's head again. "Lift your arms up." "What?" Beca replied her words slightly muffled as her mouth was pressed against the t shirt. "Lift your arms up so it's easier to pull off!" Beca did as she was told and Chloe took off her shirt eventually, the redhead then gazed down at the brunette's body, her eyes fixed on Beca's chest, the brunette had put on a bra but Chloe couldn't help but imagine the item of clothing not being there since she saw Beca topless in her room earlier.

"Like what you see Red?" Beca winked at her friend, Chloe snapped out of her trance as she felt her cheeks turn bright red, she gazed up into Beca's dark steel blue eyes, then her gaze fell to Beca's lips, she knew it was wrong but she couldn't help it, she really wanted to kiss Beca but had already let the DJ flee once when they nearly kissed, but she couldn't do that to Tom! "Fuck it." She said as she grabbed Beca's face and pulled her into her without warning, their lips crashing together, it was aggressive but perfect. Beca's eyes were wide open, she couldn't believe this was happening, Chloe's lips were so soft and delicate, Beca closed her eyes eventually and melted into the kiss, her hands fell to Chloe's waist as she pulled the redhead closer. Beca could feel Cloe smile into the kiss and could also feel her breaths on her lips which sent tingles down her spine. Chloe pressed their lips together again and Beca left out a soft moan. Chloe then traced Beca's bottom lip with her tongue, this time Beca had to pull out she couldn't let the kiss go further as much as she wanted it to.

"Chloe we can't do this! You're engaged and you have a kid let's not forget that you're straight!" Chloe looked at Beca puzzled. "Oh c'mon Becks, me and Tom aren't as close anymore we haven't shared a bed in a week and we haven't even had sex in like two months! As for Emily she adores you, and you adore her! Plus it was only a kiss it's not like we had sex and who told you I was straight?" "Well- I-I just figured coz you were with Tom and everything, and yeah I do like Emily, she's a great kid! And I know you and Tom haven't been as close in the past week or whatever but still that doesn't give you the excuse to cheat on him Chlo." Chloe sighed, "I know and I'm sorry. I'm bisexual by the way. Sorry about the kiss but in my defence you kissed me back plus you really seemed to be enjoying it." Beca brought Chloe into a hug, Chloe started to cry on Beca's shoulder, the redhead forgot how bare Beca was on top until she rested her head down on her shoulder. Beca gently stroked Chloe's red locks and had an arm around her waist. She then began to speak.

"Chloe about last night- and even today as a matter of fact, neither of them should have happened- I mean especially what just happened now, umm- we're going to have to spend a little bit of time apart okay? You might have to tell Tom about the kiss-" Chloe lifted her head off of Beca's shoulder and looked at the DJ "Do you want that?" "What Chloe I-" "Do you want that? Do you want to spend time apart?" "Of course not Chlo, but it's for the best I mean you're getting married in December! That's like two months away!" Chloe sighed, she knew Beca was right. "Fine- but I just don't want to tell Tom about the kiss because-" Chloe swallowed her breath, Beca staring back at her waiting for her to continue. "Umm- nevermind".

"It's for the best anyways Chloe, I mean you'll be getting married to Tom and I'll be going on tour with Christina-" "Wait what?! You're going on tour with Christina? Beca that's great I'm so happy for you! When are you going on tour?!" Beca sighed. "In like two weeks actually, I'm sorry Chlo- I meant to tell you but-" "Are you going to miss the wedding?" "Yes, I-I will." "Chloe handed Beca her shirt and walked out of the apartment, gently wiping away a tear that had fallen from her eye. Beca stood in the middle of the apartment shirtless, clutching her shirt. "Shit!" Beca took out her phone and decided to invite Stacie over; she had no idea what to do.

"So yesterday you nearly kissed but today you two actually kissed and she even tried to slip in a bit of tongue Dude I told you she wasn't straight!" Beca sighed as she played with her food. "Yeah but Stace- she's getting married and I'm going on tour with Christina in like two weeks! Tom is much better for her anyways I mean they've been together since high school Stacie and they have Emily- I mean- I'm just not worth tearing that family apart! I don't want to be someone to break up their family!" "Beca do you even hear yourself? You're acting more like a partner to Chloe in the past two weeks you've known her than Tom has in the past three months! You're crush on her is pretty obvious and so is her crush for you! Why can't you two just sack up?!"

"There's no point Stacie! I don't want to be the one to break apart their family, plus there's Emily, I don't want that kid to hate me dude! I just think it would be best if I wasn't in the picture at all." Stacie coughed and looked around the apartment awkwardly, Beca knew her friendwas hiding something and she wanted to know what. "Stacie…..? What do you know that I don't?" "Okay fine! Just promise you won't say anything to Chloe or Aubrey! Especially Chloe." "Stacie if it's about Chloe I can't promise anything but go ahead." Stacie took a deep breath before opening her mouth "You won't be the one to breakup their family- Tom will…" "Stacie what are you?-" "Aubrey and I went out to a club the night you were babysitting Emily when Chloe was out at that parent-teacher thing. I left Aubrey at the dance floor while I went to get us some drinks-" "Stacie just get to the point!" "I saw Tom there. I've seen hima couple of times whenever he came to the music class to pick up Emily or drop them off or whatever, but when I saw him at the club- he was with another girl, and the two of them were very much intimate." Beca tried to process what Stacie had just told her.

"What? Stacie-" "Tom is cheating on Chloe, Beca- your Chloe." Beca's mouth dropped open. "What?!" "How?!" "Why?- On Chloe?!" "That dick!" Stacie tried to get Beca to calm down. "Just please don't say anything to Chloe, Beca please!" "Stacie how can I not say anything to Chloe? He's cheating on her!" "Well in fairness you guys kissed so she kind of cheated on him too. I mean it's a pretty complicated situation Becks!" Beca sighed, she knew Stacie was right. Beca Mitchell was stuck.


	8. Chapter 8: The Middle

**Chapter 8: The Middle**

It was a week after Beca and Chloe almost kissed, a week after they actually kissed, a week after Stacie told her about Tom cheating on Chloe, a week before Beca went on tour with Christina but most of all it was the week that Beca would decide if she would tell Chloe about Tom or not.

"Hey Becks! Okay so all of Benji's tracks are ready for the EP, it should be going up in the next week or so, while you're on tour I'll make sure that it does." Jesse smiled at Beca with his natural goofy grin and his kind eyes; he was your "left hand man" which was Beca Mitchell for "I can't find Reg so you can do it." She smiled back at him before sending him off to get her a coffee as she entered her office not prepared for the awful sight in front of her. "Gahh- Stacie! Really? My fucking desk?! Umm- nice to see you again Aubrey.." "Nice to see you again Beca." The tall blonde awkwardly said whilst she blushed furiously red and get dressed as quickly as possible, Beca averting her eyes from looking at the two girls who were doing it on her desk when she walked in. "Umm Aubrey- do you mind giving me and Stacie some privacy? I want to talk to her about something…" Aubrey grabbed her sweater and giggled whilst she quickly scampered out of the office, she was almost out the door when she turned back to Stacie, "Try not to stay too long babe." She winked before walking out and closing the door behind her leaving Beca and Stacie to talk.

"Okay Shorty, what's up?" Stacie asked as she hopped on top of the DJ's desk. _I'll need to disinfect that later… or burn it and get a new one._ Beca thought as she began to play with her flannel shirt, she was tugging at the buttons on either sleeve and she then began playing with the five bracelets that were lined on her right wrist. "I'm going to tell Chloe, Stacie." Stacie was looking at Beca with curious eyes as she put on her shirt waiting for the girl to continue, "I'm going to tell her Stacie, I've realised that yes she kissed me but Tom has done way worse to her and although we have no proof apart from that one night he most likely did it more than once! I mean- I can't just let him get away with that!" Stacie continued to look at her friend unsure of what to say next, she searched for the right words. "Beca- as much as I want to see you happy and I do believe me, I can tell you have major feelings for Chloe, I've seen it and the way she looks at you shows she feels the same but- it's not like she's going to run to you straight away and as for Emily I mean- she's only eleven this could have a big impact on her life, I mean it happened to you-"

"No Stacie! You don't get to drag my fucking life into this! I know it may seem one sided, like it might seem like I want Chloe all to myself and I'll admit I want her I do I'd be lying if I said I didn't, but I don't want to get her like this! But t-to have that dickhead cheat on her and get away with it?! No! She deserves better- Emily deserves better, not me, although I would do anything for them to ensure they're happy but I know I'm not good enough for them, I run at the first sign of trouble, I don't want to drag them into that, all I want right now is for Emily and Chloe to be rid of that cheating dick, I have to tell her Stacie, I have to!"

Stacie began to tear up a little, she had never seen Beca so passionate- so driven, music was her whole life as far as Beca was concerned music was the best girlfriend she ever had, and it was her escape. But Chloe Beale was something else entirely to the brunette. _Beca would do anything to make sure Chloe and Beca would happy._ Stacie didn't need to think about what this meant, she knew. Beca loved Chloe and Emily unconditionally whether she knew it or not was a completely different story. Beca Mitchell shut everyone out, her walls stayed up, and her emotions never really showed, she never even cried, she would never let anyone see her vulnerable side. Stacie doesn't know how but somehow Chloe Beale had gotten through those walls and if she broke Beca's heart Stacie being her best friend would definitely rip the redhead to pieces. Chloe had gotten through Beca's walls and in Stacie's mind she should feel pretty damn special that she had.

"Beca, I just want to make sure-" "I'm one hundred percent certain Stacie!" "Okay and you're also sure that-" "Emily and Tom aren't there Emily is in school and Tom is either working or.. cheating." Beca's entire body filled with rage as she ushered the last word. "Well then go and get her short stuff!" Stacie winked and Beca took off running through the building in one of those slow motion movie moments, her long brunette locks flowing gracefully around her face and falling onto her shoulders, her black chain swaying side to side as her shirt copied the same movements, her black converse squeaking along the floor. This time she wasn't running from her problems, she was running to what she now wanted the most, towards what she wanted the minute their eyes met. Chloe Beale.

"Chloe! Chloe! Open up Chlo!" Beca stood outside the redhead's house for like ten minutes now, banging on the door and ringing the doorbell. Getting no answer she was about to leave when she remembered Chloe always left a spare key under the mat. "Fuck!" she said as she lifted the black mat to see that the key wasn't there, she knew it was crazy but she needed to get into the house. Beca scouted the front of the house to find a way in; when she couldn't see anyway in she went around to the back. _Finally!_ She said as she saw a ladder near the pool. _This must be here for when they're setting up her bridal shower._ She wished she could be there but also wished it wasn't going ahead, Chloe couldn't marry Tom and Beca was going to make sure of it.

The smaller girl pulled the ladder up t the window and began to climb it, she had trouble lifting it due to the size difference but she had managed to find the strength to do it. She climbed the ladder, her small feet finding their way up the large steps, she slipped a couple of times but managed to make it up the ladder she was shocked when she eventually got in the window to see what was in front of her. Chloe was lying in bed, about three bottles of Jack Daniels on her dresser, two completely empty and one about half full, there was tissues all around her on the bed and when she rolled over Beca could feel her heart break. Chloe's eyes were all red and puffy, not to mention she had bags under them, her lips looked very dry, she had very red cheeks and she looked a lot paler tan the last time Beca saw her.

Beca slowly climbed down off the window's ledge and made her way across the room to wake up Chloe, as she got closer to the redhead she realised that Chloe was very much naked, but Beca kept her gaze on Chloe's face, sure she looked like a complete and utter mess right now but to Beca she was the most beautiful mess she had ever seen, Beca then remembered why she was here. The brunette crouched down beside the bed and just took in Chloe's appearance, a lump forming in the back of Beca's throat, she couldn't stand seeing her like this, although Chloe was still the most beautiful girl on the planet with her puffy red eyes which had bags and dark circles under them, and her dry lips that Beca had to try and restrain herself from kissing. Beca tucked a few stray strands of hair behind Chloe's ear and began to wake the older girl up.

"Chloe? Sweetie? It's Beca. I need you to wake up. Chloe? C'mon wake up." Beca kept her voice low and soft but it was still enough to wake the redhead. "Beca? Is that you? Am I dreaming again?" Chloe's voice was very husky and weak; a clear indication that she had cried herself to sleep. Beca took one of Chloe's hands and kissed it, and gently caressed her cheek with her thumb. "I'm here Chloe. I'm here, I've missed you- emm I hope you don't mind me intruding like this but the door was locked and I really needed to see you so I kinda used the ladder to get to the open window…." Chloe then gazed over at the window and suddenly snapped to her senses again. She smiled at Beca and squeezed her hand. "You just couldn't stay away from me could you?" Beca couldn't help but blush at the redhead's words, she was right Beca couldn't stay away. "No I couldn't you're just too- addictive! You're like a drug!- but in a good way like- umm- uh.."

Chloe put a finger to Beca's lips to shush her. "Chloe- we umm gotta get you out of bed and dressed, you're pretty asked at the moment…" Chloe gazed down at her own body and realised the brunette was right. "Well now I don't feel so bad about seeing your-" Beca's eyes widened at the redhead's words. "Seeing my what Chloe?..." Chloe just smiled and gave the girl an awkward smile "The day I came by to talk about the night you minded Emily- I umm… realised that you weren't in the kitchen and I heard music coming from your room…. And then-" "Chloe what did you do?" "I umm kinda saw you getting dressed?..." "Omg Beale you're such a perv!" Beca joked as she playfully hit Chloe's forearm. "Beca! Seriously? I'm the perv?! You climbed up to my bedroom window and saw my naked body! I don't even long you've been standing there watching me sleep!-" "Okay fair point, and it wasn't long I swear. But we really gotta get you up and dressed." Chloe sat up in her bed looking at Beca, not even bothering to cover her body with the bed clothes, she looked so adorable, then a very wide mischievous grin came on her face as she leaned closer to the DJ's ear, her warm breaths sending shivers down Beca's neck and back. "What's the point of taking my naked body out of bed Mitchell if you're going to be putting me back into it and joining me?" Chloe smirked as she heard and saw the DJ swallow the air that suddenly caught in her throat.

Beca handed Chloe her coffee and sat in the chair to the right of the redhead, the kitchen was a complete mess, normally Beca would've helped Chloe clean up but she needed to get this off her chest first "So what do I owe the pleasure of having the legendary Beca Mitchell climb into my bedroom window, see me naked and then make me coffee?" "Well umm- first I'm really sorry about barging in, I just really needed to see you, because I have to tell you something. Plus now we're kind of even since you saw me get changed!" Chloe looked at Beca, wondering what she was going to tell her, maybe it was about the kiss they shared then again maybe not. "It's about Tom, Chloe." _Crap! How did she find out?_ "Oh- so you found out that I told him we kissed…" Beca's heart skipped a beat; she got a bad feeling erupting in her stomach. "Wait what?! No- that isn't what I- umm how did he take it?" Chloe shrugged and then smiled a little, Beca didn't know what to make of her expression or body language. "He actually took it pretty well, he looked a little mad at first but then he calmed down and said "we all make mistakes" and that was it!"

"Some more than others" Beca thought aloud, cursing herself for allowing Chloe to hear her. "What's that supposed to mean?" Chloe glaring at Beca, the feeling in Beca's stomach getting worse and worse, she knew she had to tell Chloe. _It's now or never!_ "Chloe, Tom is- is- he's cheating on you. I'm so sorry Chloe." Chloe's mouth gaped open, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, her eyes stayed looking into Beca's steel blue ones as they began to fill with tears. "Look Chloe- I know this is a lot to take in-" Beca began but was cut short by Chloe's voice overpowering hers. "You bet it's a lot to take in! Little miss Beca Mitchell can't help but feel jealous that that Tom and I are getting married and how she's now making up some bullshit story about how my boyfriend of ten years is cheating on me?! You're such a bitch!" Chloe snapped, now Beca was the one who couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could Chloe not believe her?

"Chloe what are you talking about? I'm not jealous! Tom is cheating on you! St- umm I saw him at a club with-" "Oh save it dwarf! You act all cool and mysterious when we first meet, then we're all buddy buddy with me, you volunteer to take care of Emily and be there for her which she doesn't need because she has Tom and I, and then you find out you're my celeb crush so you take advantage of that, almost kissing me and running off then you leave me wanting more so then we actually kiss- and it was so good, and I knew you were FUCKING enjoying it as much as I was! But then you pull out?! One minute you want me but the next you don't and I'm sick of it Beca! You can't just keep playing with my fee-" Chloe stopped before the word vomit took over her, covering her mouth, which gave Beca another chance to jump in and try and get her to see the jerk that Tom was.

"Chloe please listen to me! Tom is actually cheating on you! Chloe I ran the first time because you're engaged and the second time you took me by surprise and you're right I was enjoying it as much as you were, but I had to stop before it went further! And as for being there for Emily?! I did that because I absolutely adore that kid and I notice how you smile when I spend time with her! I want to be there for her seen as her dad is too much of a cheating dickhead to step up and be there for her!" SMACK! Chloe's hand made a clean contact with the side of Beca's face; the sound of Chloe's palm off her cheek caused a ringing in Beca's ears and her face already turning a dark shade of pink. Beca cupped her hand to her face in shock, her pupils shrinking as she looked at Chloe. "Get out Beca." "Chloe b-but.." "I said get OUT!" "Fine! But don't come crawling back to me when you realise that asshole has been cheating on you!" Beca slammed the door behind her leaving Chloe alone in the living room, collapsing onto the couch, curling up into a ball and crying yet again. _I need a drink!_

Beca got into her car and pulled out of the drive, she would either go towards her empty and very lonely cold apartment or she would go to the studio and try and put her emotions into her work. She wanted to call someone and vent to, there was Stacie who would more or less pound Chloe's face in after hearing what happened, then there was Reg but Beca decided to avoid being teased a couple of weeks down the road but then there was Christina but she was most likely on tour so Beca decided she wouldn't call anyone. She was just going to go to her apartment and maybe record some songs or make some mixes and that would be it for the day. It was about 6 o'clock and she was starving usually she'd have Taco Bell around midnight but decided against it since she hadn't eaten anything all day, she'd just get some mac n cheese when she got home, it was one of the only things she could make without burning.

As she was driving through the city she decided to stick on the radio, music was always her escape, until she found out the guy at the radio station hated her as he announced the next track to be played. _And now some David Guetta for all of you this is Titanium featuring Sia!_ She then changed the channel thinking that no song could be as bad as the first one her and Chloe had sung together in the car. _Here's Vanessa Carlton with A Thousand Miles!_ Beca couldn't take it anymore, first her fight with Chloe who then slapped her and now those two songs being played in the car?! She pulled into the side of the road, luckily there was no one around to see her as she broke down, tears streaming down her face as she rested her head on her hands which were still holding onto the steering wheel. Her mind being plagued with the thoughts of Chloe, first all happy thoughts about how good she made Beca feel and how happy Beca was when they she was with her, then bad thoughts like their fight and the first time they met and how Chloe put on this façade. Then Beca's mind flicked to the memory associated with the song, this one she hated the most, the one that caused her to put up her walls, to not let anyone in anymore.

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

" _Dani! Dani where are you going?!" Beca ran down the street after the small blonde. "Babe! Wait up! Where are you going?!" Dani eventually stopped running and turned around to see Beca, her eyes were bloodshot and puffy, her cheeks very red, mascara streaking down her face and her eyeliner was all smudged, her lips then began to quiver, she pulled Beca into a lustful kiss but it didn't last very long. Beca stodd before her looking into her beautiful brown eyes and wiping away the tears that ran down her face with her thumb. Beca saw that Dani was holding an envelope, just as Beca began to speak she heard her dad shouting behind her._

" _What the fuck are you still doing here? Go on take your money and go! Never come back! Stop corrupting my daughter!" Ben looked at Dani confused but also hurt, she didn't know what her father had done, but she knew it was something to do with the envelope in her girlfriend's hand. "Babe? Dad? What's going on?" Dan opene the envelope to show Beca, her eyes widened at what was inside. "Holy shit there's like twenty thousand in there! We can runaway to LA Dani! He can't come between us anymore we can-" "Are you deaf faggot?! Get the fuck out of here; I didn't give you that money so you could stay get going!"_

 _Tears began to stream down Beca's face, Dani took off running down the road leaving Beca standing there in front of her father. "Dani! Wait, I love you!" She went to run but her dad held her back "Beca stop! Let her go! I won't have her corrupting you any longer!" The blonde just kept on running no matter how much Beca shouted for her to stop, she turned around to her dad and pushed him off ofher. "The only one around here corrupting me is you! Why can't you accept the fact that I'm gay, and I love her!?" "Beca I only did what was best for you okay? You're straight Beca-" "Yeah as straight as a fucking roundabout! I cannot believe you just bribed my girlfriend to break up with me and move away! I don't know what's worse what you did or the fact that she didn't love me enough to stay!" Mr Mitchell placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder "It's okay Beca why don't you come back into the house and we can-"_

" _No! I am not living here anymore! I'm twenty two years old and my music career is beginning to take off! I'm going to pack up my things and I'm going to move in with Stacie! Don't worry dad you won't have to put up with me anymore." Beca ran back to the house as fast as she could and went into her room. She started to clear out her wardrobe and pack all of her things when she noticed a box on the bottom of her wardrobe with a CD case inside it. She picked it up and on the front was the title "Beca & Dani's Mix". Beca checked the back of the case and saw some mixes she made for Dani and some songs that reminded her of her, then she caught side of song number twelve "Our Song". She decided to put the disc in the player skipped to number twelve and press play. A Thousand Miles began to play and she fell to the ground._

 _Tears streaming down her face, she looked up at her dresser and saw a picture of her and Dani together at the beach and that's when she lost it. She smashed the picture frame against the wall and started to do the same with the rest, she went into a frenzy of smashing and tearing anything that reminded her of Dani, then when her room pretty much looked like a war zone she finished packing up and headed to Stacie's without another word to her father or the step-monster who was also known as Sheila._

 _ ***END OF FLASHBACK***_


	9. Chapter 9: Leaving On A Jet Plane

**Hello everyone! :D Thanks so much for the likes and to all of you reading this fanfic! Don't be afraid to comment or review it as it's much appreciated and also helps to improve the story a little bit! :D hope you guys enjoy chapter 9 :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Leaving On A Jet Plane**

"Beca? C'mon you gotta get up and get dressed we're going to be leaving soon! And dear God please go and get a shower!" "Gee thanks Stace!" "Hey I'm just being a good friend, I understand how you feel- I just never thought she'd have this much of an effect on you! Beca you haven't left your apartment in a week and you stink of Jack Daniels and BO so please go and get a shower!" Stacie moved to the edge of the bed and grabbed the mattress with one quick flip she turned the mattress over causing Beca to tumble out of the bed and crash into the floor. "Umm- OW!" Beca shouted, Stacie just smiled smugly at her and threw a clean change of clothes at Beca and left the room.

"Ugh my head! How much did I drink last night?! Last thing I remember I was working on a mix and I decided to do like seventeen shots!" Beca groaned holding her head as Stacie walked back into the room. "Here you go shorty!" Stacie said as she handed Beca the glass of water and some aspirin "Now drink up and go for your shower!" She said as she threw a change of clothes and left the room to make breakfast, leaving Beca alone to her thoughts. _How could she not believe me?! I'm better off without her anyways usually anyone I get to know just leaves so I'm better off._ Beca finished off the glass of water and grabbed a towel and her clothes and made her way to the shower, she stripped out of her stained and alcohol smelling pyjamas and turned on the water testing the running water with her hand before stepping in.

"I don't know if she's going to get through this Aubs- that bitch really hurt her." "Hey that my best friend you're talking about-, but yeah she is being a massive bitch at the moment. Stacie why couldn't you just tell me about Tom? I could've told Chloe and she'd be going on your with you and Beca right now instead of marrying that dirt ball!" Stacie sighed and rested her said on Aubrey's shoulder "I know and I'm sorry but I thought Chloe would believe Beca, I mean Beca has been with her non-stop since that lunch we had- I just hope they get their shit together before the wedding!-" Aubrey leaned in and kissed her girlfriend's forehead. "I know sweetie I know."

* * *

"Hey Tom?" "Yeah Chlo? What's up cutie?" "You'd- umm tell me if there was anything going on that could possibly jeopardise our relationship right?- you know kinda like how I told you Beca and I had kissed?" Tom looked over at Chloe over the top of his newspaper. "Of course sweetie why do you ask? Has that jealous little shit put thoughts in your head again? You really shouldn't listen to that bitch Chloe." Chloe felt anger boil in her veins at Tom's insults towards Beca but Chloe knew he was right, Beca was jealous that Chloe was in a happy relationship and she wasn't. "N-no I just wanted to ask that's all, I've a question to ask well it's umm- it's more of a favour really..." Tom put his newspaper down and listened attentively to Chloe for the first time in months. "Of course babe anything!" Chloe took a deep breath and began "Okay well, we've been together for ten years, I mean you were my first everything from my first love to my first time and now here we are in a beautiful home, with Emily and we're getting married next month but we have nothing done-" "Chloe I promise you'll get everything done for our special day." "Tom that's the thing, I don't want a big wedding anymore, as long as we get married and spend the rest of our lives together that's all that matters right?"

Tom nodded very slowly at his wife-to-be's words. "Yeah of course Chlo- but where exactly are you going with this may I ask?" Chloe began to laugh; never in a million years would she ever have pictures herself saying this. "Tom... let's runaway to Vegas and get married!- We can leave Emily with Aubrey or my parents and we can just runaway, get married and everything will be like it is supposed to be! Beca will be out of our lives for good and we can live happily ever after!" Tom leapt from his seat and ran over to Chloe and started to kiss her, "I love you Beale! You know that?" "I know Tom- I love you too. You know... Emily isn't here- we could go upstairs..." Chloe smirked with a wink. "Sorry babe no can do, I just got called into work, and I'll see you later though okay? I'll book the tickets for Vegas when I get home I promise!" Tom kissed Chloe and left for "work". _Tom told me last week he didn't have work today so we could discuss wedding plans! And suddenly he gets called in? Something's not right._ Chloe grabbed the car keys for her small Golf and she set off into the city.

* * *

"Okay babe, we're gonna head off to the airport now, I'll see you in a month okay?" Stacie said as she grabbed Aubrey's waist pulling her in and kissing her passionately, the kiss was full of lust although it made Beca gag, she could feel the vomit coming up her throat. "Okay umm- I don't wanna ruin the moment but when you two are done we really need to go so can you stop groping eachother for two minutes and help me put the bags in the taxi?!" "Yeah sorry Beca, look I know you probably won't agree with this but-" Beca shot Aubrey a death glare. "No Aubrey I'm not going to call Chloe. She's made her choice, I'm done. I told her not to come crawling back to me!" Aubrey sighed. "But Beca, what about Emily?" Beca's head propped up from looking at the bags as she looked into the blonde's eyes full of worry, Beca could feel a lump in her throat, as much as she hated Chloe right now, or what she did, there was Emily. She needed someone in her life better than Tom, she felt bad that he was her father but going back to Emily would mean going back to Chloe and she couldn't do that right now.

"C'mon Stace, let's get these in the car and head to the airport." Aubrey sighed as she hugged the two girls before they got into the cab. "Beca just please think about it? - Chloe might not need you right now but Emily does!" and with that Beca and Stacie headed off to the airport.

"Beca are you sure you don't want to sit in the front? I know you don't get a chance often coz you're so tiny!" Stacie laughed but stopped when Beca hit the back of her head from the backseat. "Who knows Beca maybe Christina could pity you and decide to hook up?!" Stacie winked. "Are you going to spend the next eight hours making fun of me Conrad?" "Why Beca- what kind of best friend would I be if I didn't!?" Beca started to laugh at the brunette. "Yeah what you said about Perri is true actually..." Stacie turns around in her seat to face Beca. "Seriously?" Beca looked back at her and smirked as she shrugged her shoulders. "Dude! It's Christina Perri; obviously I'm going to have far-fetched thoughts like that plague my mind!" "Alright stud, let's just hope for her sake you so aren't in the same room at the hotel!" Stacie added before turning on the radio, she flicked through a few channels before finding a song she actually liked. "Omg Beca! I love this song!" "I know you do! Crank up the volume a little bit will you?" "You got it Shorty!"

 _Tell me what you want_  
 _What you like it's okay_  
 _I'm a little curious too_  
 _Tell me if it's wrong_  
 _If it's right I don't care_  
 _I can keep a secret can, you?_

 _Got my mind on your body_  
 _And our body on my mind_  
 _Got a taste for the cherry_  
 _I just need to take a bite_  
 _Don't tell your mother_  
 _Kiss one another_  
 _Die for eachother_  
 _We're cool for the summer_

 _Take me down into your paradise_  
 _Don't be scared coz I'm your body type_  
 _Just something that we wanna try_  
 _Coz you and I_  
 _We're cool for the summer_

Stacie and Beca were bopping their heads and swaying to the Demi Lovato song in the taxi on the way to the airport. Beca didn't really say these types of words but she was absolutely stoked to be going on your with Christina.

* * *

Chloe got out of her car and walked into the building she had been there so many times before but this time she was on a mission. Find out if what Beca said was true or not. She burst through the dots and already heads were turning and guys were whistling knowing perfectly well that Chloe was engaged to Tom. "Hey there Chloe! What can I do for you?" Luke said from behind the desk, Chloe knew Luke since college; he and Tom were frat brothers since their freshmen year of college. Luke started working as a station manager for the college radio station, but Chloe never thought that he would be an accountant.

"Hey Luke! Just came by to check on Tom, we have a lot of wedding planning to do!" Luke looked at Chloe with a quizzical look on his face as her bright blue galaxies stared into his uncomfortably causing him to slur his words. "He's uh- he's- well umm actually Chloe- I ugh haven't seen him today..." Luke trailed off as he looked behind him, Chloe followed to where the blonde Brit's head turned to and saw Tom's office door close slightly. Chloe looked back at Luke and gave him a smug grin as she took a few steps to go towards Tom's office but Luke quickly stepped in front of her. "Chloe, no!" Chloe placed her hands on her hips looking at Luke with her eyes narrowed. "And why not Luke?" Luke's mouth suddenly went dry, his lips shaking. "Because- because... I'm- I'm in love with you Chloe Beale! I don't want you to marry Tom, Chloe I want you to marry me!" Luke was on his knees kissing Chloe's hand before she used her foot to push him off. "Omg Luke stop making a fool of yourself and get up! I'm not going to marry you! You're not even in love with me!" Luke pouted his lower lip and looked up at Chloe. "And how would you know Chlo?" "Coz you're gay Luke!" Luke stayed kneeling on the ground blubbering like an idiot whilst Chloe walked around him as he tried to stop her but it was too late. Chloe opened the door to Tom's office. "Chlo! Ugh-hey b-babe!" Chloe immediately closed the door and ran out of the building.

* * *

"Okay Beca and Stacie, so we're going to be at our hotel about 7pm and then the stage should be ready tomorrow so we got to get some sound checks and rehearsals done- Beca you okay? Thought I told you I wanted a certain hot redhead here with you next time I saw you." Beca was gazing out of Christina's private jet window, headphones on and her latest mix playing on her phone. She couldn't hear anything that Stacie were saying, all that she could think of was a certain redhead she was stupid enough to let get away.

"Becks and the bitch- I mean the redhead, sort of got into a fight Christina, I mean it's best if we don't talk about it, she's really bogged down. I'll make sure she knows what's going on with the rehearsals and everything you should get some sleep while I get the dwarf's attention." Christina giggled at Stacie's comment about their friend. "Nah I'm not tired I'm gonna go and get a drink do you and the- dwarf want anything?" "Hey I heard that!" Christina walked over to Beca seductively, the small girl's gaze on Christina's hips as they made their way up to meet her eyes. "So now you hear me Mitchell?" She crouched low to the brunette so whisper in her ear. "Where were you five minutes ago when I asked you if you wanted to hook up?" Christina winked at the brunette causing her to lean forward in her seat and babble like an idiot. "Holy shit, are you serious?!" "Of course not Mitchell, gosh sometimes I wonder if you can keep it in your pants longer than Stacie!" Beca slowly lounged back in her seat before scoffing a "Whatever" at Christina "I'll have rum and Coca Cola, Stacie will have a gin and tonic, thanks Perri." Christina gave the two a small smile and headed to the mini bar. "Beca you should get a private jet! Or a yacht! Or both!" Beca laughed at her fried and rolled her eyes as she gazed back out the window.

* * *

Chloe immediately got out of her car, barged in the door, threw her keys down on the coffee table and face planted on the couch, she screamed into a nearby cushion and began to cry. Not soon after Tom enters the house and sees Chloe on the couch, he goes over to her but quickly decides against it. _Okay Tom, Chloe is angry just sit down far away from her and don't look her in the eyes._ "Umm- hey Chlo." Chloe quickly turns her head towards him and grits her teeth, Tom is staring at the floor but Chloe keeps looking at him until he makes eye contact, which he eventually does. _Shit._ "Don't you fucking "hey Chlo" me you filthy piece of fucking shit!" _Oh shit, she's cursing this is bad this is like really really bad._ "Chloe- I know you're mad but just hear me out-" "No Tom! You hear me out, for once just sit there and shut the fuck up and listen! Not only do you fucking cheat on me, but you get Luke to cover for you, you tell me Beca was a little jealous piece of shit and wanted to come between us and I stupidly believed you, and you hardly spend time with Emily anymore! I can't even remember why I was with you for so long anymore! Omg Beca can give me and Emily so much more than you can!-" Chloe gasped and quickly covered her mouth. _Stupid fucking word vomit._ She cursed herself in her thoughts.

Tom stood up from his chair and walked towards Chloe "What did you just say?" Tom's face was calm but he had nothing but venom in his voice. Chloe began to nervously shake her head but then realised she was right in what she said. "Beca can give me and Emily so much more than you can! Whenever I need her she's here and the same goes for Emily, if I invite her over and she's late or can't make it she'll let me know instead of having me wait around like you do! She absolutely adores Emily and would do anything for her! And I actually believed you when you said she was "little jealous piece of shit" when she kissed me even though I was the one who kissed her! I was the one who wanted to take it further! But she backed out, she felt sorry for you- well now so do I, because of you, you've just lost Emily and myself, and when she comes home from school we are leaving and staying with Aubrey for a while until we can find our own place!" Chloe suddenly felt Tom's hand across her face. "You fucking whore! I swear to God Chloe, if you try and leave I will kill you so help me God and Emily will stay with me and I will raise her on my own!" Tears began to fill Chloe's eyes, not from the horrid words that fell from Tom's lips but from the stinging his hand had left on her now red cheek.

"I'm not scared of you Tom! Unlike you I will fight for Emily and I won't leave you take her away from me! I am taking her to Aubrey's straight from school and you can't stop me!" A very mischievous and smug grin came onto Tom's face. "So you prepared to fight in court? Because I'm sure my lawyer father would love to testify against an alcoholic mother who drinks about three bottles of Jack Daniels a day and was also having an affair with a major celebrity. I mean you'd lose Emily, Beca's career would be gone down the toilet! I'm sure my dad would love to bring this to court since he never really liked you anyways." Chloe gritted her teeth once more and looked at Tom. "You son of a bitch!" Tom just shrugged innocently "Meh, I guess mother has her moments, now Chloe you can ease all of this, you get to see Emily every day, Beca's career stays the same all you gotta do is come with me to Vegas like you wanted and we can get married!"

Chloe fell onto the couch, she couldn't believe this. Tom was always a sweet guy and suddenly he's a dick, manipulative and unfaithful or as Aubrey would put it he was a "big headed egotistical garbage dirt ball." Chloe was crying immensely as Tom smiled down on her with a sick twisted grin. She couldn't stand the thought of losing Emily but also being the reason for Beca's career to plummet. "Fine Tom, I'll go to Vegas."


	10. Chapter 10: I Miss You

Little Emily was up in her room working on her song writing, Beca encouraged it as much as possible and Emily really wanted to show her idol how good and driven she was. She has been up in her room since she came home from school, Tom was at work and Chloe was downstairs preparing dinner. In the middle of writing her song Emily's stomach let out a loud grumble "I wonder how long dinner is gonna be-" she then heard yet another grumble coming from her tummy "okay chill! I'll go check on dinner!" As Emiky was making her way downstairs she could hear sobs coming from the living room, Emily's heart broke, her mom had been crying for the past week, Chloe never told her daughter why, Emily just assumed she missed Beca or it was coz they got in a fight, she overheard one of her parents conversations during one of her late night wonders down to the kitchen. Emily missed Beca loads, the DJ would be on tour with Christina for the next month or so.

Emily slowly crept into the living room and saw Chloe on the couch cuddling into a cushion and crying. Emily's face had confusion written all over it because the film Chloe was watching wasn't even sad; she was watching Scott Pilgrim VS the World. _Oh! That's why she's crying..._ Emily's mind travelled back to the night her, Beca and Chloe were watching Scott Pilgrim, she had gone to bed early so she couldn't stay up until Beca left but she remembered telling Beca that she looked just like Anna Kendrick maybe her mother thought the same. "Hey mom? Is everything okay? I was just wondering how long dinner is going to be coz I'm really hungry..." Chloe quickly jumped off the sofa and turned off the TV as she wiped her eyes. "Emily! You know you're not allowed to scare me like that!" Emily nodded and as she started to babble and stammer out an apology Chloe went over and drew her into a hug. "It's okay babe, why don't we order pizza or do you want to go out for dinner instead?" Emily's eyes widened, she loved going out to dinner with her mom, but looking into Chloe's eyes Emily could really see the hurt and sorrow in them, they were all bloodshot and puffy from how much she had been crying. "That's okay mom, we can just stay in, order pizza and watch some movies!"

Chloe hugged her daughter and kissed the top of her head. "Okay sweetheart, I'm going for a shower so you can pick whatever toppings you want, we'll get lots of ice cream too okay?" Emily's eyes widened again as a huge smile crept up on her face, Chloe's insides turned to mush, no matter how she was feeling Emily's happiness always made her day brighter as did another little brunette's that she missed more than anything in the world right now.

 **Meanwhile at Beca's Hotel Room**

"Woohoo! Mitchell you were awesome! Conrad you're up! OMG can you believe we only have like five more shows to go before we go back home for Christmas break and then another three months for touring?" Beca's heart was beating so fast, they had a great show last night and even better that it was sold out! "Seriously Mitchell who knew you could dance! Okay Conrad I'm up against you know seen as Beca caved so come on hurry up!" Beca walked over to the kitchen counter and sat up on a stool and poured herself a drink, her Stacie and Christina were playing Just Dance for about two hours straight, her small heart couldn't take it much longer and she decided to back out. As she was sipping her water she watched Stacie and Christina, even though Stacie was beating Christina Beca's eyes were glued onto Christina, she had her hair down she wore a Rolling Stones tank and red boy shorts. Her dancing emphasised her ass in the bright red boy shorts which reminded her of a certain redhead back home who she missed more than anything in the world right now.

 ***FLASHBACK***

 _"Hey Tom- ugh is Chloe here, she asked me to come over." Tom gave Beca a disgusted look, he sucked his teeth at her before replying "If she invited you over wouldn't you think she'd obviously be here?" Beca's brow furrowed, how Chloe was with such a sarcastic jerk she'll never know. "Kitchen. Now could you please move? I have work to go to." Beca quickly apologised and moved out of the way so Tom could pass, she then headed in and made her way to the kitchen. The sight before her was incredible, Chloe had headphones on over her ears, the volume was up fully so she hadn't noticed Beca come in and she was dancing with her back facing Beca. She was wearing a grey tank that hugged her body in all the right places and she also had on these really bright red boy shorts that made her ass look Aca-amazing!_

 _She was following the movement of Chloe's waist; she couldn't deny that the redhead had the best sex appeal she had ever seen. Beca's eyes filled with lust and desire as she stares at the red head in front of her. Beca hated movies but Chloe made her watch the film the song she was dancing to was from and Beca had to agree the song fitted the situation perfectly, she was listening to Chloe's singing carefully and began to sing along with her, the redhead was drawing Beca's attention in more and more completely unbeknownst to herself, she was completely oblivious to Beca watching her._

 _ **With these hungry eyes**_  
 _ **One look at you and I can't**_  
 _ **Disguise I've got hungry eyes**_  
 _ **I feel the magic between**_  
 _ **You and I**_

 _Beca shifted herself from leaning against the kitchen counter and slowly made her way towards Chloe. Beca's timing was perfect, as Chloe was dancing by herself she twirled towards Beca still not knowing the brunette was there but she landed perfectly into the younger girl's embrace. Chloe's hands fell perfectly on Beca's shoulders, the two women smiling wildly at eachother and locking their eyes onto eachother. Chloe was startled when her ad Beca made contact but quickly settled as the two continued dancing and singing around the kitchen, both kept eye contact and the electricity and spark between the two was undeniable. The song definitely fitted the moment perfectly._

 _ **I wanna hold you so**_  
 _ **Hear me out**_  
 _ **I wanna show you**_  
 _ **What love's all about**_  
 _ **Darlin' tonight**_  
 _ **Now I've got you in my sights**_  
 _ **With these**_

 _ **Hungry eyes**_  
 _ **One look at you and I can't**_  
 _ **Disguise I've got hungry eyes**_  
 _ **I feel the magic between**_  
 _ **You and I**_

 _ **I've got hungry eyes**_  
 _ **Now I've got you in my sights**_  
 _ **With those hungry eyes**_  
 _ **Now did I take you by surprise**_  
 _ **I need you to see**_  
 _ **This love was meant to be**_

 _ **I've got hungry eyes**_  
 _ **One look at you and I can't**_  
 _ **Disguise I've got hungry eyes**_  
 _ **I feel the magic between**_  
 _ **You and I**_

 _ **I've got hungry eyes**_  
 _ **Now I've got you in my sights**_  
 _ **With these hungry eyes**_  
 _ **Did I take you by surprise**_  
 _ **With my hungry eyes**_  
 _ **I believe hungry eyes**_  
 _ **Now I've got you in my sights**_  
 _ **With my hungry eyes**_

 _Beca and Chloe were giggling, smiling and staring into eachother's eyes, the moment was going perfectly until_ _ ***BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!***_ _"Fuck! Beca you made me burn the pancakes!" The two girls snapped their heads to look at the little girl who was giggling at the two best friends but unbeknownst to them Emily caught their "Dirty Dancing Moment" on video on her iPad. "Beca! For God's sake! Open a window while I fan out the smoke!"_

 _ ***END OF FLASHBACK***_

"Yo Beca! Snap out of it!" Beca shook her head and blinked her eyes a couple of times to shake herself out of her daze. "Chloe- hungry eyes!- STACIE?!- wait what happened?!" Stacie and Christina burst out laughing at the small DJ as Beca began to turn insanely red. "Dude you were thinking about a certain smoking hot redhead I bet!" Christina smirked as she nudged Beca who nearly fell off the stool she was sitting on. "Beca... maybe you should call her- maybe she misses you too?" Beca's face fell, judging by Chloe's words and anger at Beca the last time they saw eachother, Beca doubted very much that the redhead missed her. That expression got even more worrying when Beca was now staring at her phone, Stacie and Christina both looked at Beca waiting for her to answer, when she was too speechless to give the girls a proper answer, Stacie took a look at the name that flashed up on the screen. "Hot Redhead? Really Beca?-" Christina interrupted Stacie's teasing as she shouted at Beca. "ANSWER IT BECCASAUCE!"

Beca ran into her bedroom and locked the door, before taking a deep breath and swiped the screen and answered the phone. "H-he-hello?" "BECA! Hey!" Beca instantly smiled at the sound of the girl's voice, she could or put into words how much she missed her. "Emily hey! What's up kiddo?" "Nothing much- listen mom is in the shower and I don't have much time so don't talk for a sec okay?" "Umm okay..." Beca was worried but more confused than anything. "Okay mom is miserable here Beca, I know you two got in a fight or whatever, I heard her and dad talking about it. She's really sad and upset okay? She's crying all the time, it's like her face is gonna stay red forever, she's eating like four tubs of ice cream every day and dad is being really weird around her. When she cries he doesn't try and hug her or anything! Beca please talk to her she misses you so much and so do I! We love you!" Beca couldn't help but tear up and feel a hard lump in the back of her throat at Emily's words. "I will talk to her soon I promise Emily, I love you guys too, I'll talk to you soon okay? I gotta go bye kiddo." Beca hung up after Emily said her goodbyes, she put her face in her hands and fell back against the door and slid down til she was sitting on the floor, she began to cry softly. She couldn't believe after everything Chloe had said and done to her that she missed her and was miserable without her.

Beca quickly wiped her eyes when she heard Stacie knock on the bedroom door. "Umm Becks? That was Bree- could you come out of the bedroom- it's umm really important..." Beca opened the door and slowly crept out, she was met with Stacie and Perri who had worried and concerned expressions plastered all over their faces. "Stace- what's going on?" Stacie extended an arm around Beca's shoulders and began walking the tiny brown haired girl towards the small sofa and the three girls sat down. "For whatever reason Tom is forcing Chloe to go to Vegas to marry him, she knew he was cheating but something else happened so now they're getting a plane to Vegas on Thursday and they're getting married that night- I'm so sorry Beca..." Beca put her face in her hands once more and started sobbing slowly, she felt numb inside, how could this be happening?!

Just then Christina perked up and a massive smile came on her adorable face. _Not helping the mood here Perri!_ Stacie thought as she shot a glare at Christina, and as if Ms Perri read her mind she said "No! We're in Vegas that night for a small show! I know what we're gonna do! Mitchell listen up!"

 **AN: Okay guys! There's chapter 10 sorry for the late post I should have chapter 11 up sometime this week! :D don't forget to review the chapter and vote if you haven't already! :) thanks for the support guys!**

 **Songs used in this chapter: Hungry Eyes - Eric Carmen**


	11. Chapter 11: I Don't Love You

Tom just got back from dropping Emily at his mother's, he walked through the sitting room and to the kitchen with no sign of Chloe. He decided to grab a beer and head upstairs when he saw a note on the fridge.

 _Hey Tom, decided to work an extra shift then I'm heading over to help Aubrey with the kids for their end of year performance your food is in the microwave - Chlo_

Tom sighed, yeah sure he blackmailed Chloe into running away to Vegas with him after she caught him cheating but she was still his fiancée she should at least make a little effort right? "God not even one kiss on the note." Tom scoffed before opening the fridge and taking out a beer, he figured Chloe wouldn't be home for a few hours so he might aswell finish his beer, shower, get ready to go out and he hopes he'll be able to sweet talk a girl into coming home with him.

Tom got out of the shower and tied his towel around his waist as he entered the bedroom. As he was walking towards the wardrobe he saw a picture of him and Chloe at their graduation at Barden, the two were holding up their diplomas. Chloe had her award winning smile on show whilst Tom was kissing her cheek. He just scoffed at the picture before placing it faced down on their dresser. He put on his white shirt, black jeans and his fancy Italian shoes before grabbing his jacket and heading out. He no longer cared how Chloe reacted to his games she was nothing more than a trophy to him anyways.

"Okay Cynthia that's everything do you need help packing up and locking door?" Chloe was just finished her shift and was the only one to offer to lock up or help in anyway she could. "Nah I think I got it Chloe thanks- but umm there is one small thing you could help me with..." Chloe's eyes widened at Cynthia Rose not sure exactly what to do or say she just stared wide eyed at the poor girl. "Oh no no Beale! Not like that- it's just you're like pretty tight with Beca Mitchell right?" Chloe looked down at the floor and began biting her lip nervously "I was- why do you ask CR?" Cynthia held her hand behind her head, then she started to rub her hands together. "Well, she's gay you know- and so am I- and I was thinking coz she's so hot and everything you might be able to hook me up?" Chloe let out a slight giggle and began to smirk "Sorry CR but she's more into bubbly redhead or Christina Perri..." Cynthia was now the wide eyes one, she didn't know Chloe were a thing or something.

"Oh uh okay Chloe, anyways I'll ugh see you tomorrow, say hi to Beca for me!" "Will do! Bye CR." The perky redhead shouted before walking out the door, she had two missed calls from Aubrey and one voice mail from an unknown number. She wondered who could be trying to call her but decided that she would text Aubrey first and let her know she is on the way and then she would check the voicemail.

 _Hey Aubs! I'll be at the class as soon as I can! See you soon xx_

Not even thirty seconds later Aubrey text back. Chloe smiled at the text Aubrey always knew how to make her feel slightly better about the whole Tom thing.

 _It's okay Chlo! I finished the class early hope you don't mind I know it's short notice but I was hoping we could go out tonight? Just a lil girl's night out! I'll pick you up at 9! xx_

Chloe got into her car and plugged in seen as the radio had been playing Uptown Funk non stop for the past few days which made her want to throw her radio out the car window. She stuck on her playlist titled "DJ" which she says is just a playlist full of club classics and good dance beats but Chloe herself realy knows it's a playlist dedicated to her favourite little badass; Beca effin Mitchell.

Chloe hit shuffle and bopped her head to the tracks that came on, two tracks in particular made her get butterflies as she listened to them. The first being Hungry Eyes by Eric Carmen, she loved reminiscing about her Beca's spontaneous little dance around the kitchen, she loved the way the DJ's hands felt against her and how she made Chloe feel things she never felt before even with Tom. The second was Titanium, Chloe loved this song, she remembered telling Beca that the song was her lady jam and she loved how the brunette didn't judge her although she tried to act like she did as the two sang it in the car the day they had lunch with Aubrey and Stacie. Chloe and Beca were harmonising perfectly in Beca's car, Chloe thought Beca would've been a great addition to the Bella's, although back in the day Aubrey was very controlling and she and Beca wouldn't have gotten along.

Chloe was too busy thinking about Beca that she forgot all about the voicemail the unknown caller had left on her phone, she decided to check it some other time, she had twenty minutes to get ready and she was only after pulling outside her house. Chloe got out of her well Tom's car because he had decided to walk to walk today leaving her with his Mercedes. Chloe hated the Merc now but her car was in for servicing so she had no choice to drive it. The redhead often wondered if Tom had done anything in the car with anyone that wasn't her but she quickly got nervous and a little sick thinking about the answer.

Chloe had her outfit laid out on her bed, she was in the bathroom in her red lace underwear doing her hair and makeup. She was sleeping a little better but not much, she never really got more than about four hours of sleep, her mind constantly going in circles about Tom and Beca, mostly Beca. She loved how good Beca was with Emily and how her daughter was always asking about the older the brunette. Chloe always compared Tom to Beca, how selfish he was compared to Beca's selflessness, how he never made time for her and Emily but Beca would gladly come over when she had the chance she even cute meetings and rehearsals to see the two. Beca even blew off Christina to hang out with Chloe and Emily, the redhead knew how much Beca liked Christina and was touched that Beca had done that just to hang out with them. The thought of the little brunette made Chloe smile, Beca gave her butterflies the kind she never felt before but Chloe put to the fact that Beca was her number one celebrity crush.

Chloe and Aubrey arrived at the club and the redhead was already turning heads everywhere she went, she even got her ass grabbed by a very obnoxious young man. Chloe could clearly tell he was a fuckboy. The tight fitting black dress really showed off her beautifully tanned body and her curves and every inch and speck of Chloe's gorgeous body, the tiny galaxies shimmering and dazzling brightly under the lights in the club. Aubrey and Chloe took a seat at the bar and we're talking about everything and anything except Beca and Tom. The blonde knew how touchy of a subject the two were for Chloe right now. "So Bree you and Stacie really seem to be hitting it off!" A small blush crept upon Aubrey's face at the sound of her girlfriend's name, she really missed Stacie it's only been about a week or two. "Oh yeah she's great, you might not know it but she's such a total nerd she actually has a PhD in pharmaceuticals but gave up the career path to become Beca's agent when her music career took off." Aubrey quickly kicked herself for mentioning Beca's name. _For fuck's sake Posen! Get your shit together!_

A few drinks later and a lot of shots Chloe and Aubrey were pretty tipsy and made their way to the dance floor. The two were dancing close but not too close they kept it friendly, the only person Chloe had ever danced closely with was Beca and that was when the brunette, Chloe and Christina went out for a bit at Beca's favourite club. Perri even has pictures of the two at the club and begged Beca to snatch the hot redhead as soon as possible. Give Me Everything by Pitbull and NeYo came on and the two best friends immediately shrieked and did the dance to it that they had performed at the ICCA's final their senior year. Chloe and Aubrey's dizziness didn't really help them staying in sync on the dance floor, they hadn't even known they drew a bit of a crowd until the song was over, they graciously bowed and made their way through the crowd back to the bar. They had a few more drinks and danced and talked some more before someone caught Chloe's eye, she nudged Aubrey to take a look at the person at the opposite end of the club, but by the fury on Bree's face she was already after noticing.

Chloe just sighed and chugged down the last of her drink before excusing herself to get some air. "Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" Aubrey asked her friend, her words slightly slurred from the alcohol she had consumed, Chloe just brushed her off and headed outsid. She stood outside and took out her phone, she was still drunk but very far from being completely out of it. She decided to pullout the phone anyways and check the voicemail the unknown number had left. She immediately smiled and reared up a little hearing Beca's voice, she couldn't put into words how much she missed her.

"Umm hey Chlo, I umm, I'm calling off Christina's phone I'm just hoping you don't have a massive hatred against me still after our fight. I know that you now know sour atom cheating on you and I'm not going to say 'I told you so' or any of that crap. I just want to let you know that I'll try and get you out of this mess he has put you in. Chloe Beale you am deserve so much more than him, you deserve the sun, moon the stars, everything- and so does Emily! That kid is honestly a massive part of my heart right now as are you and I can't stand to see that jerk put you through this! I am going to try and help you guys as much as I can. I miss you Chloe... your bright blue eyes, your glorious smile, your sexy red hair and your personality I value that the most and Emily is just like you." There was a long pause and Chloe didn't know whether to hang up or not but she stayed on the phone hoping Beca would speak again soon. She did. "I'll admit, emm although you're with Tom, one of the biggest regrets I had was not taking that kiss a little further." Chloe chuckled a bit and she heard Beca do the same, she had no idea Beca still cared for her after their fight, she really was a great friend. "I miss you Chlo. I miss Emily so much too, please call soon. I know you haven't been sleeping great and how miserable you are there with him and I promise I'll give my all to fix it and make sure you and Legacy are happy! Please call soon." Chloe still had a few tears trickling down her face before her mouth fell open remembering what Beca had said to her, those bright blue eyes grew extremely wide with shock. "Holy fuck Beca wanted to have sex with me! Oh. My. God... THE Beca Mitchell wants to fuck me!"

As if Chloe wasn't affectionate enough she was way worse drunk so she decided to call Beca back, knowing she would be at a show right now she left her own voicemail. Chloe left an apologetic, sincere and extremely lustful message for Beca to look at when she got the chance, Chloe will regret sending it in the morning but she decided to live in the moment and walk back into the bar. On her way back in she was pulled into a corner, her face grabbed with one hand and her waist pulled towards the man with his other. His nails dug into her perfect curves making her wincing in pain. He was kissing her rather aggressively and very sloppy. _Not like Beca at all!_ She thought. She managed to push off the man and smacked him across the face a big smile crept onto her face when she saw that it was Tom she had just slapped. "Ow babe what was that for?!" "I saw you earlier making out with that girl at the other end of the club. Fuck off and leave me alone Tom!" Chloe tried to walk passed Tom but he caught onto her arm. "Chloe come on! I l-" Chloe cut him off. "Don't even try it Tom! You cheat on me for so long, ignore me and Emily, get Luke to cover up for you and we haven't done anything in what feels like forever! Not even masturbating while thinking about Beca can relieve me!-" Chloe put her hand to her mouth she couldn't believe she just said that and to Tom of all people.

Tom glared at Chloe, she decided to continue with it she couldn't be embarrassed any more than she already was. "Yeah that's right Tom, I've been thinking about Beca whilst doing that! It was so good too better than anything you've ever done! I just wish so bad she took that kiss further instead of feeling bad for you! I craved it. I craved her. I still do! So yeah go off and cheat on me with whoever you want just don't come near ME! Because this?-" Chloe ran her hands down her front to her core so seductively Beca probably would've pounced on her right there. "This is reserved for Beca Mitchell." She reached up and closed Tom's mouth which still hung open at what his fiancée was saying to him. She walked back to Aubrey, the blonde giving her a high five. Aubrey had seen the entire charade and couldn't be more proud of her friend, she just wished she hadn't heard some of the things Chloe had said about the young DJ.

"One more round of drinks please!" Aubrey shouted as she looked at Chloe who was smiling wide to herself, she was proud Chloe stood up against Tom just now. Chloe's face fell and Aubrey had an inkling of the reason behind it. "It felt good saying those things to him Aubs, showing him that I no longer love him and he has no power over me is great but-" She took a deep breath before saying the next few words. "I still have to marry him." Bree put her hand on her friend's back before responding. "I know Chloe. Hopefully there's some way out of this." Chloe thought back to what Beca had said about giving her all to make sure Chloe would get out of this mess. "I hope so Bree. I really do."

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **Okay guys there's chapter 11! Really sorry for the late update I've had writer's block and I really hope you guys liked this I know it's more of a filler and everything but I just need a little bit of build up for the finale. Please vote comment and give feedback! :D thanks for reading guys! xxxx**


	12. Chapter 12: Girls Like Girls

"Mitchell, do you know what day it is?" Christina shouted from her bedroom, Stacie was in the living room face timing Aubrey, she really missed her girlfriend and she was going crazy it was nearly a month since she had sex with her girlfriend and Beca didn't know how much longer the taller brunette would last. "It's Monday, November sixteenth. Why?" Christina appeared in the doorway of the kitchen with a wide grin on her face. "Just three more days until the plan falls into place and you get that smoking redhead of yours Beccasauce!" Beca shook my head in disbelief and went back to preparing the dinner, they were having Beca's favourite, well her favourite home cooked meal seen as the girls didn't want to get Taco Bell.

"What's wrong midget?" Christina asked, giving Beca a friendly but yet weak smile. "Nothing I just- she seems happy with Tom you know? Like yeah sure she knows he's cheating on her and he's pressuring her into this but I guarantee that even if she wasn't with him she still wouldn't want me. She deserves so much more than Tom, not me I mean I'm busy like all the time with work and she-" Christina walked straight over to the counter Beca was preparing the dinner on and slammed her hand down hard on it making the small brunette jump. "Don't even think about putting yourself down Beca! Chloe deserves you and you deserve her. You guys are perfect for each other and I only know you a few months and the chemistry between you two is undeniable! Of course she wants you I mean it's pretty obvious!"

Beca shook her head yet again, and kept her back to Christina, her gaze staying on the chicken she was cutting into chunks. Christina let out a deep sigh and grabbed Beca by the shoulders and turned her towards her so she was looking directly into Beca's blue eyes whilst her brown orbs were staring into them deeply. "Who initiated the kiss?" Beca furrowed her brows in confusion and continued to stare at Christina. "The kiss that you and Chloe had, who initiated it?" Beca gulped before she responded, she knew where this was going. "Chloe did." Christina smirked a little. "And who was miserable in her bedroom because she got in a fight with her best friend and then was so happy to see said friend even though she barged into her bedroom through her window?" Beca sighed again. "Chloe." Christina's smile was growing wide now she knew she was getting somewhere with Beca but kept going hoping that the brunette would crack soon. "Now try and tell me Chloe doesn't want to be with you!" "She just doesn't Christina! I know she doesn't! She knows I've commitment issues and why would she want someone like me in her life or Emily's for that matter! When things get too much for me I leave, I just couldn't do that to someone I love okay?!"

Christina cupped a hand to her face although you could tell she was smiling because her adorable dimples were visible at the sides of her hand. Stacie quickly snapped her head towards her best friend grinning widely at what Beca just said, Aubrey was doing the same. Beca's face was still pretty neutral, she looked at Christina, Stacie and at Aubrey in Stacie's phone her words still didn't register. "Beca? Are you aware of what you just said?" Stacie asked calmly and slowly. It was clear to all the girls that Beca's words had not registered but she thought she might help her friend realise what she had just said. "Yeah I said I love Chloe." Christina and Stacie kept sharing glances with each other and smiling and Aubrey's little shriek on the other end of the phone brought Beca out of her little daze. "HOLY SHIT I'M IN LOVE WITH CHLOE!" She said as she cupped both hands to her cheeks, not giving a single shit at the fact that they were covered in raw chicken juice.

Stacie walked over to the kitchen with the phone in her hand, Aubrey although she seemed a little tough on Beca sometimes was finally glad that the Grammy award winner was finally able to admit her toner for her redheaded best friend. "I promised Emily that I would ring her soon, maybe if I do it now then I can try and stop her flying to Vegas on Thursday!" Stacie and Christina looked at each other with sad eyes. "Sorry Beca but there's no time, the concert is in 4 hours and you've to wash all that juice off your face and hands and get back to preparing dinner and then we've to go and get showers. Actually we have a pretty busy week this week anyways so really you won't get to talk to her til Thursday night." Beca nodded and went to the bathroom to wash up a bit before she went back to cooking her chicken and cheese cabonara with bacon. She loved bacon but not as much as Taco Bell or Chloe. _I still can't believe I just blurted that out! Holy shit!_

"What are we going to do with her Stacie? She thinks she's seriously undeserving of that redhead's love even though the chemistry is pretty obvious! Why does she have commitment issues anyways, she's twenty three after all I mean surely she must've thought settling down with someone!" Stacie sighed and told Aubrey she'd call her later while she talks to Christina, but the blonde insisted that she should stay there so she could know what her best friend was getting into if she was to love Beca back, which Aubrey obviously knew she did but she decided she'd let Chloe tell Beca herself. "Beca never told me a whole lot, just the basics. When she was little her mother left her out of nowhere, as it turned out her father was having an affair but wouldn't leave her mother so Beca's mom left.

Beca and her mom were really close and Beca was devastated, that's all she told me on that matter. Then when Beca was twenty she realised she was gay, I was the first to know and she had a hard time coming out to her father but when she was twenty one she did and he wasn't very supportive, like at all. He despised her for it. He was the reason she and her ex-girlfriend Dani broke up but she didn't give too many details, all I know is that he caused them to break up and the break up was pretty bad. They had a song obviously, I mean they were together a year and now Beca can't even listen to A Thousand Miles without breaking down or thinking about that day. Beca and I have been roommates since her and Dani broke up, she came to live with me after her dad ruined the only good relationship she ever had. And now because of her father I fear that because of his commitment issues rubbing off on her that she might ruin whatever she has with Chloe because she's scared, she's scared to love or be loved because the people she loves usually leave her and leave her broken."

Beca came back into the kitchen and Stacie and Christina decided to change the subject to their favourite Disney Princesses which Beca couldn't help but laugh at. "What's so funny Mitchell?" Christina and Stacie said in sync, which made Beca laugh a little more causing her to get hit in the face with a pillow by Stacie. "Hey knock it off Stace!" "Seriously what's so funny?" Beca flung the pillow back at Stacie and looked at Christina smirking and shrugging. "Nothing much, just never really pegged you for a Disney girl Perri!" Christina gave Stacie a little wink and walked over to Beca slamming her against the wall. Beca was taken by surprise and tied to release herself from Christina's grip which only made the taller girl hold Beca's hands above her head, the little DJ struggling under her grip and Christina staring intently into her eyes. "What makes you think I'm not a Disney girl Mitchell?" Beca gulped while staring into her girl crush's eyes, yeah sure she loved Chloe but she'd be stupid if she didn't kiss her girl crush right now right? I mean Chloe kissed Beca who is her girl crush, plus Beca was in a bra which made the situation a little more intimate. If Beca kissed Christina now how would she react?

"So umm- who's your favourite Disney Princess?" Beca asked. "Ariel obviously!" Beca's eyes gazed from Christina's eyes to her lips as a cheesy line came to her head. "Well then you better kiss the girl." Christina's mouth fell open she didn't expect Beca to say that but was still one step ahead of the brunette and as Beca lunged forward to Christina's lips the taller girl rapidly moved out of the way leaving Beca to stumble and fall into the floor. "Who's your favourite princess Beca?" Beca quickly got to her feet and brushed herself off, she was extremely embarrassed by what had just happened and she shot a glare to Stacie who let out a massive and loud laugh that she was stifling back since Christina approached her best friend. "Princess Anna why?" Christina walked over and sat back down beside Stacie. "Well then I guess you better get over this little celeb crush you have on me and just let it go!"

Beca cringed at Christina's horrible pun and Ms Perri smiled at the DJ she decided to make the most of it and annoy Beca with as many Frozen puns as she could think of. "You better go get that redhead Mitchell! Remember love is an open door!" Beca face palmed and walked back over to the kitchen where Stacie and Christina joined her and were laughing and making more puns whilst they were waiting for their dinner to be cooked and served. "Why Princess Anna anyways Beca?" Christina asked, Stacie immediately piped in. "Isn't it obvious Christina? Bright red hair, crystal blue eyes, an adorable and overly excited personality? C'mon if Chloe Beale was a princess she'd definitely be the type to play Anna!" Beca blushed slightly at Stacie's words; she couldn't deny that Chloe definitely was why she loved Anna so much. "Wow who knew Beca Mitchell the badass went from a big and hard woman to a little softie!" Christina said and Stacie and Beca laughed at her before Stacie came up with yet another pun. "Well Christina I guess some people are worth melting for!"

Beca just rolled her eyes at the girl's antics while their dinner was being prepared and soon enough dinner was ready and served. "Wow Mitchell! That was great; you should've gone into culinary instead of music producing!" "Thanks Christina, but I've only liked this since Chloe made it for me and she makes hers way better than mine plus it's way creamier than mine!" Christina and Stacie smirked at each other, both knew what the other was thinking, thankfully Beca was too busy with her food to notice and once she shoved a big mouthful into her mouth that's when Stacie spoke up. "I'm sure that's not the only thing of Chloe's that's creamy!" And just like that Beca immediately spat out the mouthful of pasta across the table and it went all over the two girls in front of her. "OMG Beca!" Stacie said as she was wiping Beca's chewed and saliva soaked pasta off her cheek. "I wonder what Chloe would say if we told her you're a sprayer!" Christina joked and Stacie immediately burst out laughing and high fived Perri. "Okay that was good! Omg you're like my new favourite celebrity!"

Beca kicked Stacie from under the table earning a little cry from the brunette's mouth. "God Beca no need to get so jealous!" Beca just scoffed and began eating her food before replying with her mouth full. "I am so not jelly!" Stacie just put her hand up to her ear and acted like she couldn't make out what the DJ was saying to her. "What's that you wanna fuck Chloe?" Beca's face was growing more and more frustrated as Christina's and Stacie's were getting more and more amused. Beca finished up the final scraps of her dinner before putting her plate in the sink and headed to the bathroom for her shower. She was having enough of Christina and Stacie's teasing although she had to admit the two were very good at it. Beca turned on the shower and undressed herself and stepped into the hot shower slowly letting the hot water rush down her body as she tilted her head back and started to wash herself, her mind had Chloe running through her mind and she tried to keep her thoughts off Chloe especially in her current naked state.

She got out of the shower and got dressed as quickly as she could, the three girls had to be at the stadium for the concert in the next hour, as Beca was doing her makeup in the mirror she heard Stacie thumping on the door for her to get out which made Beca screw up the wings of her eyeliner. "For fuck sake Stacie! You made me wreck my wings!" "Well maybe you should redo those wings and fly outta the bathroom ASAP Mitchell! I. Have. To. Shower!" Beca cleaned the screwed up wing off of her left eye and decided to reapply the eye liner again which mad Stacie bang on the door again which surprise, surprise made her mess up yet again. "Fuck this!"Beca said irritatingly through gritted teeth as she opened the door to the bathroom and headed back into her own room. "Thank you Beca baby!" Stacie said smugly. "Whatever." The sassy little music producer replied as she closed the door to her room.

Beca picked up her phone and could see that she had a voicemail from Chloe, it was probably the redhead calling to tell Beca to stop bothering her even though Beca knew herself that Chloe was miserable since their fight but those thoughts of Chloe hating or leaving Beca's side always plagued her mind and it was because of her father and ex-girlfriend. Beca began to listen to Chloe's voicemail and couldn't believe the words she was hearing, Chloe was obviously a bit drunk but Beca couldn't help but be a little turned on by the redhead's words. Okay a lot turned on. "Hey Beca…." She trailed off in such a husky and breathy tone sending shivers down Beca's spine. "I miss you Beca, so much. Y-you make me feel things no one else does, not even Tom if you know what I mean.." Beca could even hear Chloe's mischievous smirk creeping into her words and the brunette could picture every word falling from the redhead's sweet lips.

"I'm so sorry I never believed you Beca, Tom made me believe that you were just jealous of me and him but I know that's not true now…- you were just trying to be a good friend and I was too blind to see that." _God Chloe's voice is so sexy!_ Beca thought to herself. "I'm at a club with Aubrey right now and there's nothing I want more than your smoking hot and sexy little body grinding up against me on the dance floor Beca…. I caught Tom flirting with a girl earlier." Beca's blood would've boiled at this and she probably would've punched a mirror by now if Chloe wasn't saying such seductive and lustful things to her. "Then he tried to kiss me and I pushed him off, wanna know why…." She trailed off again and there was a pause Beca nodded her head without realising that she was on the phone and Chloe couldn't see her and also the fact that it was a voicemail so really there was no point. "I pushed him off because he's not you Beca… I want you, I need you. I need you in soooo many wayyyyyys…." _God I want her so bad right now!_

Chloe began laughing now, Beca grew confused but smiled anyways there was nothing that sounded better than Chloe's drunk giggling, it warmed Beca's heart to hear it. "Y-you should've seen Tom's face when I told him I masturbate thinking of you coz he is no longer able to please me! I want you Beca, I need you….- I wish you were with me right now. I want you to show me what love really is and what proper love making is all about…." Just like that the phone call ended, Beca now had to get ready to go to a concert and her sex drive was really high right now! She began to put on her jeans when she felt moistness between her thighs.

 _SHIT! FUCK CHLOE WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO GODDAMN SEXY!_ Beca walked over to the bathroom door and gave a few knocks. "Umm Stacie? Could you maybe hurry on in there? I have to go for another shower." Stacie could be heard laughing tremendously on the other side of the door. "Chloe sent you a drunk and sexy voicemail didn't she?" "Yeah...- wait how the hell did you know that?" "I may have read it before you before I marked it as unread again. She so has it for you midget! Hope everything works out on Thursday! Don't fuck it up!" Beca rested her head against the door before sighing. "I know and I'll try I promise. I really love her Stace." "I know hobbit. I know."


	13. Chapter 13: Bad Blood

"Okay babe everything is packed and our flight leaves in two hours you ready to go?" Tom was downstairs in his skinny black jeans and his tight white v neck; he thinks wearing a top that's two sizes too small will highlight his biceps which would work of course… if he had any. "Nearly! And don't call me babe!" Chloe was walking down the stairs in her grey sweatpants and a purple and black flannel that she stole on Beca; the DJ still hasn't noticed. Tom stood at the bottom of the stairs mouth gaped open at how beautiful Chloe looked. "Holy shit Chloe! Don't you have any better clothes? Go back up and change!" Okay never mind. Chloe was at the end of the stairs and put her hands on her hips looked up at Tom and glared at him, she really wanted to smack that smug look off his face. "No, we're going to be on a plane for a few hours, and I want to be comfortable, unlike you. What's your plan? Are you going to go into the plane's toilet with one of the flight attendants?"

Tom held a hand to his chest trying to play and hurt and innocent façade, which clearly wouldn't work because it's Tom. Chloe just pushed passed him and headed out the front door; Tom quickly grasped her arm and pulled her back making her wince in pain. "Ow! Tom what the hell?!" He just pointed his head towards the living room and Chloe peeked over his shoulder and found a couple of bags with their luggage in them. Chloe smirked a bit before looking back to Tom. "We've a lot of bags!" Tom nodded slowly trying to get where Chloe was going with this. "You better get a move on so!" Chloe snatched his car keys off the coffee table and ran outta the house and down the driveway to his car before opening the door and getting into his Mercedes. "I'll pay you back for this!" Chloe was just laughing to herself in the passenger seat. "Oh yeah, how?" "Have you forgotten where we are going and why? Face it Chlo, game over." Then just like that reality hit Chloe in the face, this was happening, Emily was at Aubrey's for the next two days, Beca was on tour with Christina and Chloe was beginning to doubt whether her best friend would be there to rescue her or not. Christina and Beca are on tour, they will be for a few months and there's no way Beca would quit touring with Christina and drive no matter how long of a drive just for Chloe Beale is there? After Chloe gets married to Tom, Chloe will probably never see Beca again and that's what hit her the most. Tears filled Chloe's crystal blue eyes and began streaming down her face.

The slamming of the driver seat door snapped Chloe from her thoughts and she quickly wiped her eyes before two big hands grabbed her face and pulled her in for a sloppy and aggressive kiss. Chloe's face naturally scrunched at the contact and she knew it was Tom, he never kissed her with any passion, she could never detect any slight bit of a connection in their kisses or hugs for that matter. Beca was a whole different feeling, there was shivers going down Chloe's spine, her heart beating furiously in her chest, the feeling she got when her and Beca had fought for dominance with their tongues was so magical she felt like she was floating. There was none of that with Tom, after all that has happened anyways there wasn't. Chloe still had to think about where everything went wrong and how everything went wrong. Was she not good enough for Tom? Was she not attractive enough?

"Hey Chlo, you okay?" Chloe was once again brought back to reality by her fiancée's voice. She looked up to see dark eyes and a smug smile. "Yeah, yeah Tom I'm fine, just thinking about some things." Tom hit the steering wheel with his hand in an aggressive manor. "When will you get over that stupid brunette?! Chloe she's a celebrity, she could have anyone why would she want you? Why of all the hot celebs would she want a little ginger nobody from a fucked up family?" Chloe once again started to cry and all those negative thoughts about herself came back into her mind, she wasn't good enough for Beca, she never would be, Tom was right she could have any celebrity she wanted so why would she want Chloe Beale? She could be off with any girl at a nightclub later tonight and not give Chloe a single thought.

"I mean seriously Chloe, what makes her so special that you'd prefer her over me?" Right there, those words Tom just said were enough to get Chloe to smile. The negative thoughts were very quickly replaced by positive optimistic ones, all the times they had hung out together, Beca minding Emily, their car ride back to Chloe's and their sing songs every now and again. Chloe's smile had gotten bigger just from those words as she remembered how special Beca was. "I love her Tom! That's what makes her special, I love her and so does Emily! Why would I love you after all you've done?!" Tom could see the rage in Chloe's eyes but she could also see a passion and it definitely wasn't for him. He could see from the look in her eyes how much she loved and care for Beca, and it went way beyond a typical celebrity crush. "In case you haven't noticed Chloe, we're on our way to the airport. We're going to Vegas now to get married, which you asked me to do! This is what you wanted!" Chloe bit her lip but that changed to her gritting her teeth her anger slowly taking over her. "Exactly Tom I wanted this! Past tense! W-A-N-T-E-D! WANTED. Not anymore, after you ignored me and Emily, talk shit about Beca and you also fucking cheat on me! I mean why?! Why do that? Am I not good enough for you?"

Tom kept his eyes on the road and Chloe could see his throat move to highlight the massive gulp he took, a smile crept onto the redhead's face. Tom was terrified of her when she was angry, but she knew it wouldn't talk him out of Vegas. "Chloe I loved you, I really did. But after you had Emily I just lost interest I mean you gained weight, like yeah you lost it after a month or two and when we got engaged I realised how scared I was I mean, there's a lot of girls out there, and well you were my first everything. I just wanted to explore my options-" "And you couldn't have broken up with me?!" Tom gulped again, he could get a glimpse of the redhead in the corner of his eye and he did not want to turn his head towards her. "Chloe, do you know how popular I got when we dated?! I had girls falling at my feet, I had joined the football team everyone loved me! You were the it girl at school and I became the most popular boy and that continued through college too! I wasn't going to give up that life! I had one over on everyone; I mean the whole school wanted to date you!"

Chloe clenched her fists, she could not believe that after ten years of being together all she was to Tom was a trophy to be won and that made her furious, beyond furious even. "Tom, you better hope you don't piss me off even further for the rest of the night because you'll be leaving Vegas in a body bag and I will make it look like a suicide!" Tom's eyes widened and his eyes stayed glued to the road, Chloe could see his heart beating out of his chest and she smirked, it wasn't often when she got this pissed and angry at Tom and she loved seeing the scared look on his face. But she knew no matter how scared he got he wouldn't back out of the Vegas thing, all she could do was yell, she wasn't one for violence and her shouting and yelling at him wouldn't have an effect on him forever. "Okay Chlo, we're nearly there do you want to get something to eat before we get to the airport? I know you don't like airplane food and we're near Taco Bell." Chloe smiled at the name of Beca's favourite fast food restaurant. "Nope, I'm fine Tom. I'm not that hungry." "Okay well then I guess you can starve until we get off the plane then." "Sounds good to me!"

Tom and Chloe were now waiting to board the plane, it was taking way too long and Chloe had given up getting pissed every time he looked a girl. Chloe took out her phone and messaged Aubrey letting her know Emily's bed time and how scared she is in case her little DJ doesn't come to her rescue. Not even a minute after it's sent and Aubrey already has a reply to the redhead.

 _You've told me Emily's bed time for the fourth time! I got this! Don't worry, if she starts acting up then I'll unleash my old acapella fury on her! ;P_ _Chloe calm down I'm sure the little troll will be there to save her damsel in distress :)_

 _Aubrey c'mon Beca could want anyone why would she ditch one night of performing to try and stop this? Seriously! She could have anyone she's probably with Christina or someone else hot like Megan Fox right now! :/_

 _Tom got into your head didn't he? DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! After all he's done don't listen to him! I may call Beca names now and again but I know for a fact that girl is crazy about you! Have a little faith! xx_

 _Thanks Bree :* I hope you're right anyways we're boarding now I'll talk to you soon tell Emily I say goodnight! :D xx_

"Wow Tom! First class? This is awesome!" Tom just chuckled at Chloe's excitement, she has never been in first class before. He always rode first class whenever he was gone on one of his business conferences. "Well I may have done a little flirting with the woman on the phone to get these!" Chloe smacked his arm which just made him smile very smugly once again. _God I hate how he's such a dick! Beca better pull through on this!_ They boarded the plane and Chloe immediately sat in her seat and took out her phone while she waited for them to announce when they could use them, after all that's happened she needed to listen to some music. She was really big into punk lately after finally taking Beca's advice and listening to a few songs by Mayday Parade, Fall Out Boy and even Bowling For Soup! Taylor Swift was still number one on her favourite artists and Beca wasn't too far behind.

The plane was taking off and Tom was already eyeing up one of the flight attendants, she was a small blonde about Beca's height and she had dark brown eyes. Chloe felt sick at her and Tom's little eye sex across the seats and when she passed Chloe noticed how she tried to make her boobs bigger which didn't help because she basically had nothing there compared to Chloe. The small blonde reminded Chloe of her old acapella captain, Alice. The way she fixes her shirt, and her posture even her bitchy smile. It's not that Chloe was jealous, she was far from it. But if Tom was really going to drag her to Vegas to get married the least he could do is pay the slightest bit of attention to her. Tom had a bit of a point though, Chloe was never with anyone else besides Tom, sure she made out with people at high school and college parties but that's whenever her and Tom were on a break. She mainly made out with girls too, to Chloe girls were better, they kissed better and everything so really she could see why Tom wanted to explore his options but that still doesn't excuse the fact that they're together. He should've just saved all of this wasted time and love on her and broken up when he no longer felt a real connection but oh no that would've ruined his reputation!

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, thank you for flying today! We will be arriving in Las Vegas in about three hours and you may now use your electronic devices and the fasten seatbelt sign is off. There will be carts with food available soon. Enjoy your flight!" Chloe finally let out a sigh of relief and turned on her phone, she had a few texts from her mom hoping she visits soon and a few from Aubrey saying how Emily was getting on and that she has been writing songs again. Chloe then went into her twitter and saw Beca had put up a tweet and smiled as soon as she saw her favourite DJ's face, but her eyes went even wider when she saw the caption the DJ had put on her tweet. There was a picture of Christina, Beca and Stacie at a club in LA, they were with Hayley Williams and Chloe knew Hayley was one of Beca's favourite artists but the caption is what really got the older girl's attention. _"Look who we bumped into! As much as I love you Hayley, there's another redhead I have my eye on!"_

Chloe practically shrieked when she read it which snapped the blonde out of the eye fuck in which she was giving Tom. "Is everything alright here miss?" Chloe blushed furiously and bit her lip noticing that she was very loud and people were now staring. "Yes- yeah. Sorry I just got excited, my favourite celebrity who also happens to be one of my friends just tweeted and I'm pretty sure she was referring to me in it." The blonde quickly snatched her phone and looked at it. _Fucking rude bitch!_ Chloe thought to herself. "Oh please take a look at my phone thanks for asking!" Chloe's face quickly changed to a confused expression as she looked at the blonde flight attendant's features, her lip was quivering slightly and she had tears forming in her eyes which she quickly wiped away and fixed her uniform again. "Hey are you okay?-" Chloe's eyes scanned her name tag and gasped when she saw that it read 'Dani'.

"I guess she told you about me huh?" Dani said with a slight bitchy yet sorrow tone to her voice. Chloe nodded slowly her voice low and quiet. "Yes, she did. You really broke her heart you know." Dani ran her hand through her hair and let out a sigh, clearly she didn't want to have this conversation with Chloe but the redhead didn't care, Dani needed to hear what affect her bailing on Beca had done to the poor brunette. "Okay no offence or whatever but just stay out of it, it happened a year ago and I've already beaten myself up over it, it hurt me more than her I never should've let her father come between us. It was the worst decision I've ever made and I'd do anything to make it better but I can't." _Well you could try and apologise for starters you heartless bitch!_ "I can guarantee it hurt her way more, I can also guarantee that the guy you're eye fucking since we got on the plane is engaged and also getting married tonight." Dani looked over at Tom and then back at Chloe. "Oh gosh I'm so sorry I had no idea!-" Chloe just scoffed. "It's okay I'm done with his bullshit, I have my eye on a way better brunette anyways, and you can have him if you want."

Dani looked very confuse at Chloe's words, "Why are you getting married if he cheats on you so?" Chloe decided to use Dani's own words against her, which she could tell pissed off the blonde and it made her day knowing that she could act like an even bigger bitch to the girl who broke Beca's heart. "Okay no offence or whatever but stay out of it." "Okay okay sorry, but if you see or hear from Beca could you let her know I'm sorry?" Chloe thought about it for about two seconds. "I'd love to but you really broke her and I don't think it's a good idea to bring up any of that, I mean you told me to stay out of it so I will." Dani just gritted her teeth and ran her hand through her hair again in frustration before walking off to get drinks for an old couple a couple of seats in front of them. Tom tapped Chloe on the shoulder; she just furrowed her brows and scolded him. "Did Beca seriously go out with her? Man the little midget's got game! If she could get her she definitely wouldn't want you!"

Chloe bit her lip, she was trying to control herself and not smack Tom right now which she really wanted to do. If Beca hadn't tweeted that picture Chloe would've let Tom get to her, it was like Beca knew exactly what to say to Chloe to get her to cheer up, it was one of the many things Chloe loved about the small DJ. Chloe was about to put in her ear buds and listen to Check Yes Juliet by We The Kings but she got a notification from snap chat, it was from Beca. The small brunette was with Christina and Stacie in a limo and the caption was 'Loving life with my bitches!' Chloe let out a little giggle and decided to reply, she took a quick selfie of her and Tom not noticing a certain blonde in the background and sent it to the DJ, who replied straight away. Chloe's heart broke a little, Beca had teary eyes and a worried expression on her face and the caption just said 'Ring me! Now!" Chloe excused herself to Tom which she didn't need to do coz he was eye fucking that blonde bitch Dani again, she scurried away to the bathroom and took out her phone to ring Beca who picked up straight away.

"Hey Becs what's-" "WAS THAT DANI?!" Chloe had a horrible feeling in her stomach; she couldn't believe how stupid she was to not notice the blonde in the back of her picture. "Umm yeah, it was." Beca sighed deeply into the phone and Chloe could already tell she was fighting back tears. "Did- she say anything?" Chloe scratched her neck with her hand and bit her lip for a few seconds before answering. "It's really good to hear your voice Beca… I've missed you so much!" Beca chuckled at Chloe's sarcasm, she really missed the redhead but her mind was now on the topic of her bitchy ex-girlfriend. "Sorry Chlo- I miss you too so much and Emily, but seriously did she say anything?!" Chloe nodded forgetting that Beca couldn't really see her. "Yes, she did. She wanted me to apologise for her."

Chloe could hear the brunette on the other end of the phone growl a little bit and she knew that this wasn't going to end well. "SHE ASKED YOU TO SAY SORRY FOR ME?! I DON'TCARE IF SHE'S WORKING RIGHT NOW! PUT HER ON THE PHONE I DON'T CARE WHAT SHE'S DOING PUT HER ON THE PHONE!" Chloe was slightly scared at the anger in Beca's voice; she never imagined she would ever hear the brunette this angry like… ever! She could hear Christina and Stacie in the background telling her to calm down but she obviously wasn't listening. "I saw your tweet by the way Beca, it was really cute!" Beca calmed down straight away, she smiled thinking about the tweet she had posted earlier and was glad Chloe caught onto it. "Thanks! I guess Emma Stone can really take a hint huh?" Chloe just scoffed and shook her head and she could hear Beca on the other side of the phone letting out a little giggle. "Did Beca Mitchell just giggle?!" Beca's face deadpanned and she smirked a little at the corner of her mouth before responding with her own teasing. "Did I just make Chloe Beale jealous?" Chloe just let out a very sassy "Whatever." Beca laughed again on the other end of the phone.

Chloe covered the phone with her hand as she heard someone knocking on the door, she could hear a very irritated Dani on the other side and quickly pulled her into the small bathroom and handed her the phone. "It's for you." Dani just looked at Chloe with narrow eyes before holding the phone to her ear. "H-hello?" Silence. "Hello?" Even more silence. "Omg that's it I'm hanging up!" "No wait!" Dani looked at Chloe with her mouth open; she mouthed the name 'Beca'. And Chloe just nodded slowly trying not to be pissed at the blonde. "Hey Beca, umm what's up?" Chloe bit her lip she knew what was about to happen. "WHAT'S UP? YOU TAKE MY FATHER'S MONEY, LEAVE ME DON'T EVEN TALK TO ME FOR A WHOLE YEAR AND ALL YOU SAY NOW IS "WHAT'S UP?" YOU HAVE SOME FUCKING NERVE DANI!" Dani just let out a huff and tried to be all sweet and innocent on the phone to her former girlfriend. "I know babe, I'm sorry. I should've listened to you and we could have ran away together and started a new life in LA like you wanted! We still can!"

Chloe bit her lip even more and braced herself for the can of fury Beca was about to release onto Dani. "I ended up moving to New York with Stacie who I had to live with after I moved out form my horrible father's house! Then I started my career which took off and now look at me I have great friends a great life, I'm touring with Christina Perri of all people and I have a wonderful redhead that I'm sure is beside you right now who is always looking out for me! So why on earth would I give this up so that you could mess my life up once again?!" Chloe smiled at Beca's words, she knew they were only friends but she often thought about how Beca talked about her to people who had never met Chloe, I mean she told Christina that she was hot so what else has she been saying to other people? If Beca talked liked this to everyone about Chloe then maybe there is hope for the brunette to feel the same about the redhead. "Dani don't even bother trying to act all cute on the phone after all you've put me through, I miss Chloe already put her back on."

Dani just looked at Chloe and scoffed before a small smirk crept onto her face. _God you and Tom would be so perfect for each other! You're both massive dickheads!_ "Beca, I wouldn't get too attached to this redhead, she's getting married tonight! Looks like I'm the best you'll ever have, plus blonde's do it better anyways!" Beca chuckled sarcastically down the phone. "Yeah they take their girlfriend's money and leave them better than any other person! Seriously put Red back on the phone like now." Dani just sucked her teeth and Chloe had to giggle at how arrogant and annoyed the blonde was being right now. "Something funny?" Chloe just laughed again at the blonde girl as she took the phone off of her. "Just thinking about how you think that would work on Beca, it might work on my fiancée but omg I thought you'd at least remember what your ex is like or did you use her father's money to buy a new brain!" Beca burst out laughing down the phone and Chloe laughed along with her.

"Whatever, anyways your fiancée wants to meet me in here soon so if you wouldn't mind leaving so he and I can get to it." Chloe smiled warmly at her before leaving the bathroom and saw Tom standing outside it. She turned back around to Dani. "It might take you a good two hours to actually find his dick it's pretty small." Beca started to chuckle on the phone and Chloe smiled, she loved hearing Beca's laugh and hoped she would hear it more in the future. "And Tom? If she's as bitter as her personality, don't come crawling back to me, I have a brunette in mind for that." Tom and Dani both looked at Chloe wide eyed at the redhead's words and Beca could be heard choking on the other end of the phone. Christina and Stacie were laughing so hard and Chloe blushed slightly she didn't realise she'd been on speaker the whole time. "Oh My God. I picked the wrong time to drink my champagne. Chlo, don't do that again." The redhead smiled and a smirk made its way onto her face. "Aww it's okay Becs, I'm sure I taste better anyways." Tom and Dani were about to go into the bathroom when an announcement came on the intercom. "Hey there passengers, we will be landing in Las Vegas in about five minutes, thanks for flying with us." Beca was finished coughing again after Chloe's flirting stopped and Christina could be heard in the background. "Mitchell! You need to get this girl ASAP!"

Chloe smiled smugly and turned around to Dani. "You only have five minutes and that will be a massive waste coz he can barely last two." Christina, Stacie and Beca let out a few howls and laughs at the other end of the phone, Tom and Dani just glared at Chloe who gave them a very smug smile which matched theirs perfectly and she got back into her seat and waited for the plane to land. She stayed on the phone with Beca for as long as she could because Beca and Christina said that they had another show that night, and when Chloe asked where, they simply ignored her. She dreaded tonight, getting married to Tom, especially in a shitty little chapel in Vegas. She just hoped that something would happen and she wouldn't have to go through with it.


	14. Chapter 14: The Promise

Stacie was running around the apartment, she was all jittery and Beca and Perri couldn't help but stand at the counter in the kitchen and stare at the young woman. The tallest brunette was wearing her white skinny jeans and a blue blouse which was tight around her chest; she was clearly trying to impress someone, but Beca wondered who. Stacie was already with Aubrey, who else could her best friend be after, although in reality it could be anyone because her best friend hasn't had sex in about three weeks. Stacie was running her hands through her hair and then there was a knock at the door and she jumped at the sound, her nerves were getting the better of her.

"Fuck- okay everybody stay calm okay? It's just another casual normal day. It's fine. Okay? Okay? GUYS SERIOUSLY!" Christina just let out a small chuckle and Beca took out her phone to record her friend who quickly walked over and snatched the phone, before the knock on the door echoed in the room again. "Okay hang on a sec I'm coming!" Beca walked over to the couch with Christina behind her as they sat down and Beca turned on the TV. "Who is it anyways? Stacie you better not be cheating on Aubrey!" "Well hobbit, she can't really cheat on me with me now can she?" Beca quickly looked up to see a tall blonde standing there in the doorway and Stacie giggling slightly, the brunette had tears in her eyes, she clearly missed her girlfriend. "Aubrey!" Beca leapt up from the couch and ran over to greet the tall blonde in a bone crushing hug. "Wow! Chloe is really rubbing off on you! Who knew you could even give hugs?" Beca just gave her a small smile, which quickly turned into a big one as she felt something wrap around her waist and looked down to see an even smaller brunette there.

"BECA! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Emily said as she looked up into Beca's dark blue eyes, the DJ had small tears forming in them. Beca wrapped her arms around Emily tightly and snuggled into her. "I know I've missed you too kiddo!" Emily pulled back from the hug and her dark brown eyes gazed up into Beca's teary ones. "Are you sure you missed me? You're starting to cry. OMG do you hate me? I'm sorry! Whatever I did I'm sorry, I understand if you want me to crawl under a rock and die." Beca jusy laughed at the small girl and wiped her eyes, Aubrey and Stacie were looking at her in awe. "Hey Emily, we don't want that. I' just really happy to see you, I've missed you so much kiddo!" Emily pulled Beca into another hug and the slightly taller DJ was surprised by the eleven year old's strength. "Woah finding it hard to breathe here!" "Sorry I just missed you a lot. I love you Beca." At this point Stacie was starting to tear up, here was Beca Mitchell international badass turning into the biggest softy on the planet and Stacie found it to be the cutest thing ever. "I know kiddo." Beca said as she playfully messed Emily's hair making the girl wear an incredibly adorable scowl. "I love you too."

"Hey what am I a piece of meat?!" Christina yelled as she stood up from the couch, her hands placed on her hips as she stared at the interaction between Emily and Beca. Stacie was now wiping her tears and Aubrey was looking at her with a sincere smile, Christina could tell what that look was. Beca had given Chloe the exact same look on numerous occasions. "Sorry Perri. I missed you too." Emily said as she rushed over to the famous singer and also brought her into a bone crushing hug. Beca laughed at how red Perri's face had turned, Emily had some amazing strength for such a small girl, well she was nearly the same height as Beca, for such a small girl she had giraffe legs.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Beca asked as she looked back over to Aubrey who was making out with Stacie, clearly Aubrey found their time without sex more frustrating than Stacie so Beca returned her gaze back to Emily and Perri who were now sitting up on the couch watching some TV, the DJ really could get used to this life, as much as she loved Christina she thought of coming home to find Chloe and Emily sitting up on the couch watching TV which brought a small smile to her face which didn't go unnoticed by Christina. "You thinking of a certain someone being here instead of me aren't you?" Beca snapped out of her gaze completely blown away by how Christina could read her thoughts. "How did you-" "It doesn't take a genius Mitchell, you'd pick her over Hayley Williams, enough said." Beca let out a slight chuckle at her friend's words. "Yeah I'd pick her over you too Perri." Beca awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck with her left hand and now it was Emily's turn to speak. "O-M-Aca Gee! You really do love my mom!" Beca's eyes shot wide and a wide smile parted her lips, she loved seeing Emily so happy and excited, she had the same kind of smile as Chloe and her bubbly personality was the same. It was another quality of Emily's that she loved about her, simply because she was so like her mother.

"Okay Emily, whatever you say. So why did you and Aubrey come all the way here?" Emily thought for a moment before responding, she shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know I mean I heard Aubrey on the phone with Stacie and she said something about wanting another taste of Stacie's cherry because she missed her so much. But why couldn't she just buy them from the shop?" Christina and Beca looked at each other awkwardly before laughing at the small brunette's innocence. "Oh Emily please stay like this forever!" Beca said as she slumped down into the couch beside Christina, soon there was a small brunette sitting on her lap playing with her necklace.

"Emily, why are you on my lap? You're eleven you're not a baby anymore." Emily frowned and her face was so adorable like Chloe's that Beca just had to apologise straight away. "Omg okay, don't cry, don't cry I'm sorry you can stay there!" Emily's frown immediately turned into a wide smile as she hugged Beca and the DJ looked over to Christina who made a whipping hand gesture with her hand. Beca wasn't just whipped by Chloe but now Emily too; not that she didn't mind but Christina teased her enough on tour already about the redhead she didn't know how much more she could take. Beca pulled back from the hug and looked at Emily putting a stray piece of brown hair behind her ear. "You are so like your mother did you know that?" Beca said with a smirk, she didn't even notice the red rising in her cheeks at the thought of Chloe. "OMG Beca you're blushing! That's so cute!" Beca put her face in her hands and started to shake her head, Emily started to poke and prod her sides and continued to do so when she realised how ticklish her favourite celebrity was.

"Oh shoot! Okay it's five the concert starts in four hours and we gotta get food! I'll go get Aubrey and Stacie, Mitchell get yourself and Emily ready and by the way she's staying in your room!" And with that Christina bolted off to Stacie's bedroom, Beca had to smile as she tried to imagine the state her best friend and her girlfriend were in. Beca and Emily both got off the couch and grabbed the overnight bags and Beca brought Emily to her room so she could unpack some of her stuff. "So Legacy, where do you want to get a bite to eat?" Emily put her finger to her chin and pondered for a moment, she had the exact same expression that Chloe had when she thought hard about something and Beca found it incredibly adorable. "How about Taco Bell? I haven't had it in ages because dad has been so busy with work and mom hasn't been able to take me because she was stressing out about her and dad's trip." Beca gave Emily a sympathetic look, if only she knew what was really going on, but Beca didn't want to plague the young girl's mind with the same negativity her dad had bestowed onto her.

Beca was now deep in thought, she realised what would happen to Chloe's once perfect family. Chloe and Tom would break up leaving poor Emily and Chloe in the same state that Beca's dad had left her and mother in when he had the affair and left. The DJ was now starting to have doubts about Christina's plan although she knew that getting rid of Tom from Chloe's life would be great, but it could have a major impact on Emily like it had on Beca, and she really didn't want to see Emily's bubbly personality turn into an introverted Beca Mitchell. "Hey umm, Beca? You okay?" "Umm- yeah Em, I'm fine. Taco Bell sounds good we'll go there before the concert." Emily looked at Beca with a curious look but decided to ignore it, if she wanted to say anything she would she didn't want to invade the poor girl's privacy, which was the only difference between Emily and Chloe. Emily wouldn't pressure someone to find out why they're upset but Chloe would have to get to the bottom of it straight away. Beca even called her Dr. Beale before.

"Okay guys, those two are finally ready! Let's go and eat I'm starving!" Christina shouted from the living room, Beca and Emily made their way into the living room and all the girls headed out together. Beca was in charge of minding Emily seen as Aubrey and Stacie were too busy eye fucking each other. Taco Bell was literally a five minute walk from their hotel, which Beca loved because she was so addict to the Mexican food chain. Christina began telling Emily a story about one night when Beca went there after midnight and went up to the drive thru window in her car instead of walking in and she then parked her car in the parking lot and ate her burrito in there. Beca smiled at the memory fondly and began telling more of her late night Taco Bell feasts in the car park back in New York. "One thing I never got was how come you guys started the tour in LA instead of New York?" Christina just sighed and told the small girl that it was just show business and that it would be easier to finish in New York because that's where she was currently living and Beca nodded in agreement.

If Emily wanted to be a singer or song writer she would have to learn a lot about the business and Beca would be glad to show her the ins and outs of the business. The two artists kept talking about some of their favourite concerts and experiences as artists with the young girl before they arrived at Taco Bell. Emily's eyes went wide at the sight of her favourite food restaurant and Beca did the same, Christina, Aubrey and Stacie couldn't believe how the two brunettes' were so alike. "Okay guys pick your chins off the floor and let's go inside." Stacie teased and they all headed in and took a seat at the nearby window. A tall red haired waitress came over to them and started to eye Beca up and down, the brunette was clearly oblivious to the stares being made by the waitress because as far as she was concerned she only had eyes for one redhead. "Hey girls okay what can I get all of you?" The girls all ordered their food except for Beca, she didn't know what she wanted, she was tempted to order the same food as Emily because it was one of her favourites but the waitress took this as a perfect opportunity to flirt with the producer.

She stretched over the table giving Beca a full view of her cleavage which the brunette ignored and the waitress was clearly trying way to hard which made all the girls giggle and Emily was getting a bit annoyed, so the little girl was quick to think on her feet and decided to help Beca out. "Mom, maybe you should try the same as me, I mean you and mom get it the whole time when you guys go here so why not?" Beca turned to Emily with wide eyes, not sure if she heard what she said correctly and Legacy gave her a small wink as if to tell her to just go with it, Beca was completely clueless but happily obliged and played along with what Emily was saying. The redheaded waitress bit her lip from embarrassment and Stacie and Aubrey were trying to stifle their laughter as she walked away clearly annoyed by her failure at catching Beca's eye.

Beca looked over at the two with a puzzled expression on her face and Emily's gaze also fell to the couple next to them. "What's so funny?" Stacie just laughed some more and tapped Aubrey on the shoulder signalling for her to tell the brunette about the flirty waitress which she was entirely oblivious to. "That redhead was all over you, you're lucky Emily was here to save your butt Mitchell." Beca's eyes widened as she looked over to the small giggling brunette beside her, the DJ raised an eyebrow and smirked. "So that's why you called me mom?" Emily nodded and smiled back at the slightly taller brunette. "That and I'd kinda consider you like a mom, I mean you're there for me more than my dad lately so yeah. Plus it'd be weird to call you my sister coz you and mom clearly like each other so yeah, mom!"

Stacie began tearing up again, and Aubrey cooed over Emily's words to Beca. Beca was trying to stammer out a reply but her voice was slightly raspy and croaky, her eyes began to tear up. _Emily just basically called me her mom and Chloe and I aren't even together. This kid really loves me._ "Emily I think of you like my own daughter too so it's okay." Emily's smile got way wider and her face glowed and her eyes beamed bright with excitement. "Really?! Omg that's awesome! Hey umm- Beca do you know the way you're super into music like you're a music god basically…" Beca nodded slowly waiting for the younger girl to continue. "Well, I was just wondering if you would like to look at some of my songs sometime." Beca's eyes shot wide, Emily never let anyone look at her songs, not even Chloe. The songs were like her diary completely private and personal. "You wanna collab on something?" Emily nodded excitedly again hoping Beca would say yes; she did and Emily once again brought Beca into one of her bone crushing hugs.

"Okay here's your food! Can I get you guys anything else?" The waitress looking at Beca and winking at the small brunette whose face was laced with how uncomfortable she was. "Umm no I think that's everything thanks…" "Okay well if you need anything just gimme a call okay?" She hand Beca a piece of paper with her number on it which Beca quickly gave back to her. "Sorry but you might've seemed to have not heard my daughter earlier, I'm taken and clearly not interested." The waitress stood mouth gaped wide open and looking down at Beca, her teeth were gritted slightly and Beca was smirking up at her smugly. Stacie decided to intervene and brush off the waitress so the girls could enjoy their food. "You two really are something aren't you?" Emily and Beca looked over at Aubrey, they were holding their burritos the exact same way and had taco sauce all around their mouths, they both let out a muffled 'What?' to the blonde and Stacie and Aubrey both started laughing, Christina took a picture of the two and decided she'd show it to Chloe later, hoping that her plan would pull through.

Once they left Taco Bell, Stacie waved down a cab to take them all to the concert hall, Christina and Beca made their way onto the stage and Aubrey was on the phone to Chloe, the redhead being in tears on the other end because she really didn't want to go through with this wedding, in Vegas of all places and especially with Tom. Aubrey was pacing back and forth frantically trying to get Chloe to calm down, Stacie talking into the phone once in a while. Beca could only perform two songs before she had to leave so that Christina's plan could be put into place and the first song was nearly over, Stacie could tell that Beca was nervous because as the first song was drawing to a close and Christina began introducing the second song Beca began playing with her flannel shirt and then started playing with her fingers. Stacie watched carefully as Beca walked slowly up to the mic, which wasn't planned at all and her voice was very shaky but nonetheless the crowd still cheered for the little brunette as she began to dedicate the next song to a certain redhead. Christina began playing the opening chords, she was taking the lead obviously and Beca was patiently for her turn of the second verse. Aubrey, Stacie and Emily were in the wings and Stacie made sure to catch the entire thing on video, the speech Beca gave before she sang, and then the performance. Stacie had never seen the small DJ so nervous and she couldn't begin to imagine how Beca would feel later that night when Perri's plan would fall into place.

 **How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around?  
I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown**

 **I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let our love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home**

 **The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved  
I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone**

 **You put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go...**

 **I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let our love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home**

 **I try my best to never let you in to see the truth  
And I've never opened up  
I've never truly loved till you put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go**

 **I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let our love get so close**

 **You put your arms around me and I'm home**

 **You put your arms around me and I'm home**

As soon as the song was over Beca bowed to the crowd and quickly scampered off the stage and towards Stacie and Aubrey. "Hey, did she say where it was?" Aubrey nodded and told Beca she would text her the address, the DJ received hugs from all of them and then she hugged Emily and the little girl had a very worried look on her face. "What's wrong Em?" The little eleven year old's eyes began to tear up and she pulled Beca close to her and whispered. "Promise me you'll save mom." Beca used her thumb to wipe away a stray tear from the girl's right eye and softly kissed her forehead. "I promise Em." And with that Beca quickly ran through the concert hall and out of the building altogether and headed straight for the taxi that to Beca's luck was just outside. As soon as Beca opened the door she got a text off Aubrey and the taxi immediately took off. _This is it Mitchell! You want this more than anything, stop being so nervous, you promised Emily, more importantly you promised Chloe!_


	15. Chapter 15: Speak Now

_Omg I'm really doing this aren't I? Here I am walking up the small aisle in this teeny shitty little chapel, about to be married to this shitty guy who I will spend the rest of my shitty life with. There's still no sign of Beca, I guess Tom was right after all I'll never have her, she could have anyone there's no way in hell she'd want me, she's probably off somewhere now on tour with some slut backstage and she'll probably go off with another tramp at her next show. I should just forget her I mean I got to kiss her that's good enough for me right? Plus she was topless; sure she was in a bra but still a bonus right? God she has such an amazing body!_ Chloe eventually reached the altar, she was wearing a casual white dress and Tom cleared his throat to break the redhead from her thoughts so the minister could begin their marriage.

"Look umm, I know you want to do your job and everything but could we please just speed this up a bit?" Tom asked the minister, his voice stern and eager just to get this over with. Chloe playfully slapped Tom's arm and let out a giggle and faked a smile to try and look like she genuinely wanted this as she spoke to Tom. "What's the rush honey? We're getting married and I think we should let the nice man do his job and do this the traditional way, I mean we are getting married after all so how about we just chill and not rush this okay? I really want this and I don't want it to be rushed." Tom looked at Chloe curiously, he furrowed his brows as one of them arched looking at Chloe's eyes searching for some kind of doubt; he found none. "Sure… whatever you want Chlo. Sorry please continue… the traditional slow and boring way."

The minister nodded and continued with the wedding, usually he would give the usual "friends and family we're gathered here today…" but because Tom dragged Chloe against her own free will there was no friends or family around so he had to skip that part and just do the rest. Tom was getting more and more impatient as the ceremony went on and Chloe kept smirking, she knew Beca wouldn't show up but she still wanted to stall just in case. Chloe wasn't really paying attention much anymore she was thinking about how annoyed Tom was getting, then out of nowhere her mind wandered to Beca, and how much Chloe would love her to be standing there in front of her instead of this dickhead. Chloe never knew how deep her girl crush on Beca had gone until she saw the girl for the first time at Aubrey's music class, the second their eyes locked Chloe could feel her heart skip about five beats, her breath was caught in her throat, all she could do was smile, she was glad she at least saw Beca's dorky smirk before she acted like a complete bitch to the poor girl.

Chloe thought about all her moments with Beca, when they danced around the kitchen to Hungry Eyes, when they sang Titanium in the car, when Beca occasionally watched movies with her and Emily and Chloe knew fully well how much the brunette disliked movies. Chloe remembers the first time Beca came to her house, Emily's excitement at seeing her idol and how good Beca was with Emily, the redhead could tell that Beca wasn't very experienced with children and she was blown away by the DJ and Emily's instant connection. The night Chloe called Aubrey to tell her about Tom and Vegas she remembered telling Emily to ring and order the pizza, but Chloe could hear some parts of the conversation downstairs and she knew that her daughter wasn't talking to their local pizzeria, she could only assume it was Beca. Emily had begged Chloe for weeks for her to ring the brunette and talk to her and tell her how much she missed her and Chloe guessed that Emily did just that as she talked on the phone to the unknown person on the other end.

 _Stop thinking of her Chloe, she doesn't want you, she could have anyone. Tom even said it, she's a big celebrity she wouldn't want some kind of nobody from a fucked up family, why would she? She could be with anyone, Christina, Demi maybe even Brittany Snow. She told you before how hot she thought Brittany was, she would so pick her over you. Who wouldn't? Tom is right, he's the best I'll ever get and I should just accept that and deal with it. I'll marry Tom today, here in Vegas and he, Emily and I will continue our lives the way they are, no Beca in the picture and us pretending to Emily that our relationship is perfectly fine and Tom isn't off cheating with every whore and tramp in that fucking city! Poor Emily, she's going to grow up thinking her dad is the best guy in the world and I hope she doesn't end up like me, staying with some guy or girl or whoever she will love because she feels like she doesn't have a choice, that's not the example I want to set for her._

Chloe didn't realise there was tears streaming down her cheeks, Tom slowly brushed her cheek wiping away the tears which brought her away from her thoughts. "Chlo, you sure you're okay?" Chloe brought her gaze to Tom's eyes, and for the first time in months she could see some actual love in the boy's dilated pupils, his hand was still placed on her right cheek and she closed her eyes and leaned into the touch. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine." She nodded, and the minister looked at the couple for a brief moment. "I'll give you guys a minute just to talk, and then if you're ready to proceed you can just give me a shout." With that the minister slowly walked into the back room of the chapel leaving a sobbing Chloe and a confused but mostly irritated Tom at the altar.

"Okay Chlo, what the fuck is up with you? You clearly aren't paying attention to what's going on and you clearly don't want this either!" Chloe's blubbering stopped immediately and she was now giving the same glare to Tom that she had sent him in the car on the way to the airport. "Of course I don't want this! You dragged me here against my will and I'm not paying attention you know why? It's because I'm thinking about two special people right now. One being our daughter! OUR DAUGHTER TOM! She has to grow up thinking our marriage is okay, she has to grow up and think YOU are the perfect guy and that she should get a guy just like you, and I really don't want that! Do you?" Tom looked baffled, he didn't know what to say at Chloe's sudden outburst and even then she was sending him a look with so much anger he expected her head to explode at any minute.

"I don't know what you mean Chloe- a guy like me?" Chloe clenched her fist in anger but slowly ran her hands through her hair taking a deep breath, she tried to calm and compose herself as much as possible before she went completely crazy on that dickhead's ass. "Yes Tom a guy like you, think about it. If Emily came home sometime and said that the person she was with was cheating on her and she felt like she had no other choice but to stay with them because she couldn't get anyone else, how would you feel?" Tom didn't have to think; just the mere thought of someone hurting his daughter like that drove him crazy. "I'd find out where they lived and would threaten them to make sure they don't hurt my daughter like that or anyone again-" Chloe immediately interrupted and she really didn't care if the minister could hear from the backroom right now or not. "SO WHY DO IT TO ME TOM?! WHY MAKE ME FEEL LIKE SHIT?!" Tom took a deep breath, and that same sick mischievous grin came onto his face and Chloe seriously didn't know if her fiancée was completely insane right now or if he just liked creeping her the fuck out.

"Because Chloe, Emily is nothing like you. She'll know when to run away she'll know when to leave. Plus she isn't the chicken shit like you are, and as of right now she doesn't even know what's going on so really I'd keep my trap shut if I were you and forget about everything and just deal with the fact that this is how it's gonna be for the rest of your life. Emily, you and I will l stay together, I'll go off with whoever I want and you won't leave me, or tell Emily because I could have her taken away from you before your… Stupid. Little. Bitchy. Sarcastic. Faggot. Dyke of a best friend or wannabe lover comes to save your pathetic excuse for a life. Now if you don't mind I'll get the minister and we can finish up here okay?" Chloe was completely baffled she didn't know what to do, she had words running through her mind and they just wouldn't come out. She felt many emotions mainly anger at what Tom had said about the girl she was crazy about.

Soon the closing of the door of the back room caught Chloe's attention and she couldn't believe how Tom was able to keep up with such a cool façade the entire time and not have the minister wondering about what was going on. "Okay I hope all the nerves have calmed down now?" He said as he looked over to Chloe with a kind smile, she was about to speak when Tom did it for her. "Yeah, yeah she's fine don't worry. May we continue now please?" The minister cleared his throat and continued with the ceremony, Tom was grinning smugly at Chloe, and happy he had won. Chloe sighed deeply; she let it get too far, she should have left Tom when she no longer felt a connection and that was way before Beca came along. She smiled as she thought of the brunette; surely she must have a way of keeping in contact with the brunette even after the wedding. Chloe knew herself it would take her small friend to get over the shock of Chloe marrying Tom knowing fully well the situation the redhead was in but Chloe was mostly thinking about how the brunette had failed to keep her promise to the girl. She said she would save her, and now here's Chloe about to marry Tom, and become Chloe Robinson. She would prefer to have the name Mitchell but sadly it was not meant to be.

"Now, Tom I'll give you the rings and we can say the vows. Do you have your own prepared?" Both Tom and Chloe shook their head. "Okay then we will just continue with the traditional so." The minister gave a little wink to Chloe who smiled politely at the man, Tom letting out a small sigh, clearly annoyed at how long this was taking. _Omg just hurry up please!_ "Okay so Tom repeat after me. I Tom Robinson, take thee Chloe Beale, to have and to hold in sickness and in health rich or poor til death do us part." Tom repeated the words almost teasingly as he mimicked the minister's tone which earned him a glare from the man and a stern look from Chloe. The minister then turned to Chloe with another warm smile which she happily returned and he said the exact same vows and she repeated them, obviously with a much more sincere tone than Tom had because she had to act like she wanted this even though it was pretty clear that she did not.

The minister then proceeded to gesture to Tom for the rings which he lazily took out leaving one fall to the floor behind the altar, the minister took a deep breath, and she clearly seemed more annoyed at Tom right now than Chloe which said a lot. He quickly came back and Tom roughly placed the ring onto Chloe's finger his nails digging into her skin which made her wince in pain, Chloe on the other hand was placing it carefully onto Tom's finger but was apparently taking too long so Tom pushed his finger towards her so the ring could be slipped on quicker. The minister began speaking again and Tom didn't pick up that he was saying this as a joke to lighten the mood because there was no one else in the chapel but Chloe gave a fake giggle just to help with lighting the mood, Tom giving her a displeased look. "Now if anyone has any objection as to why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace!" Chloe and the minister smiled warmly at each other and Tom just shook his head.

" **I OBJECT!"**

The three quickly snapped their heads to the entrance of the chapel, Tom's face laced with fury, Chloe had the widest smile but her eyes were still stunned at the small brunette peering at the back who was holding a guitar. Chloe was baffled but tried to speak to which the brunette just shushed her. "Just hear me out Chlo." Beca said as she gave the redhead a genuine smile and proceeded to play the guitar, she was lucky Tom was frozen to the spot as he couldn't believe this was actually happening. He looked over at Chloe who was transfixed on the small DJ standing in the aisle playing the guitar and looking back at the redhead with genuine love filled in her facial expression.

 **I am not the kind of girl**

 **Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion**

 **But you are not the kind of girl**

 **Who should be marrying the wrong boy**

 **I sneak in and see your friends**

 **And his snotty little family all dressed in pastels**

 **As he is yelling at your bridesmaids**

 **Somewhere back inside a room wearing a shirt shaped like a pastry**

 **This is surely not what you thought it would be**

 **I lose myself in a day dream where I stand and say**

 **Don't say yes runaway now**

 **I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door**

 **Don't wait for say a single vow**

 **You need to hear me out and they said speak now**

Beca was strumming the guitar eyes still fixed on Chloe and Tom was about to make a move for the short girl when the minister held him back, glaring at him for trying to ruin this adorable moment. Tom was struggling in his grasp but calmed down just to see how this would play out at the end, he kept glaring between Chloe and Beca but neither one noticed as their eyes were glued to one another's, Chloe's filled with tears of joy and Beca continuing to look at Chloe the way every girl wants to be looked at.

 **Fond gestures are exchanged**

 **And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march**

 **And I am hiding in the curtains**

 **It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely groom to be**

 **He walks down the aisle like the dickhead king**

Beca finally giving Tom a glare and making Chloe giggle a bit and bite her lip as she catches Tom giving her a displeased look from the corner of her eye.

 **But I know you wish it was me**

 **You wish it was me don't you**

Beca gives Chloe a little wink and the redhead happily returned it and smiled happily as she heard Beca chuckle and shake her head. _God she's so adorable!_

 **Don't say yes runaway now**

 **I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door**

 **Don't wait or say a single vow**

 **You need to hear me out and they said speak now**

 **Don't say yes runaway now**

 **I'll meet you when you're out at the church at the back door**

 **Don't wait or say a single vow**

 **Your time is running out and they said speak now**

 **Oh la la**

 **Oh oh**

 **Say a single vow**

 **I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace**

 **There's the silence, there's my last chance**

 **I stand up with shaky hands all eyes on me**

 **Horrified looks from everyone in the room**

 **But I'm only looking at you**

 **I am not the kinda girl,**

 **Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion**

 **But you are not the kind of girl who should be marrying the wrong boy**

 **So don't say yes runaway now**

 **I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door**

 **Don't wait for say a single vow you need to hear me out**

 **And they said speak now**

 **And you say let's runaway now**

 **I'll meet you when I'm out of my dress at the back door**

 **Baby, I didn't say my vows**

 **So glad you were around when they said speak now.**

Beca stopped playing and walked up to Chloe, the minister still had Tom held but the young man was struggling so much that he decided to keep him in the back room and he nodded at the girls giving them their privacy. Beca was now standing at the end of the steps with Chloe towering over her on the top one, the brunette was nervously stroking her arms as she stood there biting her lip not sure of exactly what to say after this. Chloe looked at her adoringly and giggled as she walked down the steps to Beca, she plopped herself in front of her and was now looking into Beca's steel blue eyes, they were just mere inches apart. "There now you don't have to strain your poor little neck from looking up at me." Beca playfully slapped Chloe's arm, and the redhead just chuckled and brought the brunette into a hug.

"Thank you so much for this, I have to admit I kind of doubted you'd show up." They pulled apart and were glancing down at each other's lips every so often before Beca lifted Chloe's chin to meet her gaze. "I said I didn't want you to come crawling back, I never said anything about me." Chloe just laughed and laced her fingers into Beca's before giving her a kiss on the cheek. "What do you say we get out of here? I hate these shitty little cheap chapels." Beca nodded and Chloe was about to drag the brunette with her but Beca quickly pulled Chloe back and in an instant she attached her lips to Chloe's and the feeling was the best the brunette and redhead had ever experienced. Beca's stomach was doing front flips, back flips, somersaults, basically every single trapeze act imaginable and Chloe's was the same. Their eyes were fully closed and Beca's hands gripped the redhead's waste tight but not too tight to hurt her. When they eventually pulled out for air Chloe rested their foreheads together, and Beca was completely breathless, voice husky and raspy which sent shivers down Chloe's spine just hearing how sexy the DJ sounded in this moment.

"I love you Chloe, so, so much. I love you and Emily and I want you guys to be safe and away from that dickhead so what do you say you stay with me for a while until I find you guys a new house?" Chloe was taken aback she couldn't believe this was happening and had to subtly pinch her skin to make sure it wasn't a dream. Chloe didn't really say anything so Beca decided she'd walk back to her and Christina's hotel room and they could talk to Emily about it when they got back.

"You know Chlo, Emily thinks of me as a mother already. Or so she said anyways." Chloe arched an eyebrow at Beca as they walked out of the chapel hand in hand. "Oh is that so?" Beca chuckled as she nodded and Chloe had time to really look at the younger woman in front of her, she took in everything about Beca and then looked down at their intertwined fingers, she really loved this. Beca made her feel safe and loved unlike Tom and she was truly happy with her, she couldn't wait to see where it led now that all negative thoughts that Tom had put in her mind were gone. "Yeah, there was this waitress at Taco Bell tonight who was supposedly flirting me and I was completely oblivious to it so Emily pretended to be my daughter so she'd back off." Chloe just giggled and imagined all the adorable and hilarious actions that took place at that meal at Beca's favourite food chain. "You have to tell me more!" Beca kissed Chloe on the cheek. "I will I promise."


	16. Chapter 16: A New Addition

_**FIVE YEARS LATER**_

"Emily sweetie can you please call Bree and tell her to meet us there?" Emily quickly rushes to the kitchen to retrieve her phone from the countertop, she really never thought this would be happening and Beca was really panicky, Emily had never seen Beca this stressed. "Hey aunty Bree? Umm it's sorta happening… meet us there like soon!" Emily quickly hung up the phone before Aubrey could even respond and rushed to her mother's side. "Mom, aunty Bree is going to meet us there; everything is going to be fine just hang in there okay? It's going to be okay?" Beca smile at Emily adoringly after she had seen the calmness which came upon Chloe's face immediately after her daughter looked the redhead in the eyes. Beca and Emily both had that effect on the redhead but Beca would rather not show Chloe how stressed she was as it would only make the older girl worse.

"Emily you rush down and open the car, I can handle Chlo from hear okay?" Emily nodded and quickly ran out the door as fast as her long giraffe legs could carry her. "Babe, everything is going to be alright okay? I promise." Beca kissed the top of Chloe's forehead as she continued to help her down the stairs, Chloe was taking short breaths and Beca really wasn't able to handle Chloe in this kind of pain and also how hard the redhead was squeezing her wife's hand. "Chloe honey I know you have a lot to deal with right now but maybe you could ease some of the pressure on my hand your wedding ring is digging into me." Chloe shot the brunette a glare and Beca's expression went completely blank straight away, she knew fully well not to get on the redhead's bad side especially at a time like this.

"Okay Chlo, just two more steps and then we can go out the door okay? Thank God we chose not to get that house with the porch coz I swear I am not able to handle these steps." Chloe glanced over at Beca with a 'how do you think I feel look' and Beca just gulped and gave her an apologetic smirk as she held the redhead's hand helping her out the door and down to the car. Emily was patiently waiting inside for her parents to make it to the car and she already had Chloe's favourite CD on just to calm her mother's nerves down a bit more, Beca helped Chloe into the front of the car and she quickly made her way over to the driver's seat. "AAAHHHH! BECA HURRY THE FUCK ON!" Emily and Beca both looked at each other trembling with fear, they looked anywhere but the redhead and Beca quickly turned on the engine to her Porsche and reversed out of the driveway and off down the streets of New York. "Hey mom! Why don't we sing a song to get your mind at ease? Hmm?" Emily tried to sound as calm and enthusiastic as she could, she really didn't want to trigger any of her mood swings the redhead was hormonal enough as it was. Beca glanced at Emily through the rear view mirror, more of a glare hoping that her daughter wouldn't cause Chloe to snap both of their heads at this point. Chloe smiled and just nodded her head and Beca turned up the music a bit more just to try and soothe her wife's nerves.

Emily's face beamed as she looked at Beca with delight on her face, her step mom, although she thinks of Beca like her actual mother, put Emily's recorded studio song on the CD as it was Beca and Chloe's song. This was the song that Beca and Chloe had danced to at their wedding, which Emily sang to of course, and it really helped the redhead's nerves calm down whenever she became frustrated, well most of the time anyways. Chloe and Beca have had an extremely happy five years together, and Beca has really enjoyed hee time with Chloe and Emily, she just wished that she knew the poor girl sooner so she could've stayed away from that dickhead Tom. But no matter, the two are here now, together with Emily and are about to start yet another chapter in their lives. "Okay Em and Becks! Shush, this is my favourite part!" Emily giggled and Chloe smiled, Emily had the exact same giggle as Beca and she was like her wife in so many other ways. Chloe still couldn't even believe that THE Beca Mitchell was her wife. _How did I get so lucky?_ She thought as she thought about the two girls sitting in the car with her.

"You know Chlo, for someone who says it's their favourite part you're not doing a very good job at paying attention are you babe?" "Shut up you!"

"Emily sweetie I think your mother forgot the words, would you be so kind as to help her out?" Emily just chuckled in the back along with Beca as Chloe let out a long sigh. "Of course mom! Birth mom, would you be as kind as to assist me?" Chloe shook her head as her smile widened and now Beca was the one thinking about how lucky she was, sure she and Chloe had their ups and downs but she wouldn't change it at all if it meant that she wouldn't be with the redhead or Emily for the rest of her life. She finally had a real family and she was really lucky she had found them.

 **I got all I need when I got you and I  
I look around me, and see a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're getting me, getting me, through the night  
Kick start my heart when you shine it in my eyes  
Can't lie, it's a sweet life  
Stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're getting me, getting me, through the night  
(Light, light, light, you're my flashlight)  
Light, light, you're my flashlight  
Light, light, light, light, light, oh  
(Light light light you're my flashlight)  
You're my flash, oh**

 **I got all I need when I got you and I  
I look around me, and see a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're getting me, getting me, through the night  
Kick start my heart when you shine it in my eyes  
Can't lie, it's a sweet life  
Stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
(You're my flashlight)  
You're getting me, getting me through the night  
'Cause you're my flashlight  
'Cause you're my flashlight  
You're my flashlight**

 **Ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooh oh oh**

"Ooh! Ow! Becks seriously sweetie I love you but Jesus fucking Christ get this thing out of me now! Hurry! How much longer?!" Beca and Emily were quickly back to their terrified state as the brunette turned a few more corners and they were finally at their destination. "Okay, okay babe we're finally here. Emily run just inside the door and get a wheelchair there's usually one just inside the door." Chloe shot Beca a puzzled look. "How would you know? After all the years we've been together we've never really had to go to the hospital so how would you know?" Beca just shrugged her shoulders and said "Grey's Anatomy." The redhead kissed her wife's cheek and laughed at the short girl who was knelt down in front of her at the passenger's seat. "I knew I'd get you hooked on that show babe!" Beca just tilted her head back and let out a groan. "Whatever, let's just get you in there so we can do this and see the next miracle we are going to be blessed with."

As they wheeled Chloe into the hospital, they were greeted by a very flustered looking Aubrey and a very amused looking Stacie. "Where have you guys been? We've been here for like five minutes!" Stacie stood up and walked over to her fiancée and rubbed her back gently. "Bree sweetie, it's only been five minutes." Aubrey looked at her and let out a sigh as she rolled her eyes. "Longest five minutes of my life." "Well sorry for being pregnant and finding it hard to make it down stairs when I'm in pain Bree!" There was so much fire in Chloe's eyes that even Aubrey was scared of the fiery redhead, Chloe now couldn't even compare to Aubrey in college when she captained the Bellas. "Okay okay I'm sorry Chloe! CAN WE PLEASE GET A DOCTOR OVER HERE?! THIS WOMAN IS GOING INTO LABOUR!" Aubrey shouted and a nurse immediately attended Chloe's side and brought her to a bed so that they could wait for a doctor. "Okay so Mrs. Beale could you and your- umm where's your husband?" "Wife." Beca and Chloe corrected as they looked at each other and smiles sheepishly, Stacie looked between the pair with a massive smile on her face, and she and Aubrey couldn't wait to be how Beca and Chloe are now, married and about to add their own child to their little family. Emily was more excited she'd get to be a big sister!

The doctor came and checked Chloe out as Aubrey, Stacie and Emily were in the waiting room eagerly awaiting any news from Beca, the tiny brunette appeared out behind one of the doors and called Aubrey and Stacie over. "Hey guys, umm the contractions are getting closer and closer so the doctor said that they'll prep her for the actual procedure soon and Chloe and I would love for you guys to be the godparents? If that's alright with you guys. We just honestly couldn't think of two better people to be the godparents for our baby." Aubrey was now teary eyed and smiled widely at Beca, Stacie squeezed her girlfriend's hand and let out a little squeal as she brought Beca into a hug. "Of course we will you idiot!" Aubrey joined in on the hug and the doctor came out to call Beca in. "Okay Mrs. Beale, if you're ready your wife is waiting inside." Beca looked back at Aubrey and Stacie and then to Emily who looked up at her step mom tears forming in her eyes with happiness as she looked to see how happy and full of love Beca's eyes were. "Go in there and get me a new sibling mom!" Beca nodded as she rushed over and kissed Emily's forehead and rushed into the room as soon as she heard Chloe scream for her, pain and frustration shooting through her voice.

"Hey Legacy, babe, I'm just going to get a coffee you guys want anything?" Aubrey said as she looked over at the two brunettes. Emily was on her phone texting her boyfriend and Stacie was on the phone to Christina giving her any info about her OTP's child. "I'm okay Bree thanks." Emily said with a smile, the redhead's daughter then looked over to Stacie as did Aubrey awaiting her fiancée's answer. "It's okay I know her order anyways." Stacie was still on the phone to Christina but gave Aubrey a wink and smiled at the blonde before Aubrey headed off to get their drinks. "Hey what can I get- AUBREY?! What are you doing here?" Aubrey froze, she didn't know who the hell was standing in front of her, he was about the same height as her, and short brown hair which was very scruffy and he had a lot of stubble on his face and very dark bags under his eyes. She knew he looked familiar but couldn't place who it was, he was in a wine shirt with an apron on, and Aubrey took in his body next, his stomach was slightly bulged and she noticed he had a Barden University fraternity symbol on the inside of his wrist. Aubrey looked back up into his dark blue eyes before letting out a gasp. "TOM?!" He just nodded and averted his gaze from the blonde; he blushed slightly embarrassed by Aubrey seeing him in this state. "What happened to you? Not that I don't enjoy seeing you like this after what you did to Chloe but seriously, what happened?" Tom just asked for Aubrey's order again and decided to tell her what had happened while he was making her and Stacie's coffee, because lunch rush was going to start soon and he really couldn't handle grumpy and impatient surgeons right now.

"Well after that bitch ruined Chloe and I's life-" Aubrey quickly corrected him saying he was the one to do that but he just let out a frustrated 'whatever' and continued. "Anyways, when she interrupted the wedding in Vegas it took me awhile to get over the fact that Chloe and Emily weren't going to be in my lives anymore, I mean you remember court and how I wasn't given permission to see them anymore because of it. I gotta admit Bree, I never knew that Beca's lawyers were that good. God she's such a bitch! Anyways so after my life was pretty much over, I turned to drink got addicted went to rehab for a bit, courtesy of my dad of course after he fired me from the firm, he was really disappointed in me. Then when I recovered in rehab I met this awesome girl, well I thought she was awesome, she ended up being a massive crack head who also gave me herpes and she kicked me out of my own house and now I'm living in a shitty apartment trying as much as I can to get my life on track-" Aubrey just scoffed at and looked at the poor excuse for a human in front of her after everything he had put her friend through. "Not so good to be honest." "Well I'm glad, I have to admit, I didn't think your life would be this bad! But I'm happy you got some payback! Bye Tom thanks for the coffee!" As Aubrey walked off Tom's signature smug smirk came onto his face as he muttered "Spat in your coffees too you bitch." Aubrey stopped walking and turned around to face him, "Heard that." And she then threw the two cups into the trash and walked back over to where Stacie and Aubrey were sitting.

"Squeeze my hand Chloe! Babe just take my hand, okay good now just squeeze gently- OW OW OKAY OKAY! CHILL!" Chloe scrunched her face as she tried with everything she had to get this baby out of her. "AAAAHHHHHHH!" The doctor kept encouraging Chloe to continue, she was almost there and couldn't wait to be done with the whole labour thing. Beca looked at Chloe and felt Chloe squeeze her hand with a little more pressure, she was fully certain her hand would lose all circulation pretty soon. "Okay Mrs. Beale, that's it now just one more and- woo! Congrats! It's a girl." Beca sighed happily as Chloe took the baby into her arms but one of the midwives quickly called out. "Wait! There's another!" Chloe threw her head back and let out a massive sigh, Beca's eyes filled with fear as Chloe gave her an apologetic look before the redhead squeezed her hand even more, Beca gritted her teeth and tried to get Chloe to take it easy but was only returned with Chloe's death glare and fury-filled eyes. Beca just decided to suck it up and get on with the rest of the bone crushing pain her wife put on her poor small fingers.

"So wait? Tom works here and he like completely let himself go, and he let himself get herpes off a crack head?! OMG that's amazing it's just what that dickhead deserves!" Stacie looked over and saw Emily wipe away a few tears, her heart broke as she saw little Em, it must be hard for the poor girl to hear Stacie and Bree talk about her father like that. "Gosh I'm sorry Em." Emily smiled and looked up at Stacie. "It's okay Stace, for the record I'm on your side; I'm glad that that stuff happened to him! Well aside from him losing his job and becoming an alcoholic but after he slept around so much and ruined his relationship with mom I'm glad that dick eventually got herpes and stuff! He deserves it." Stacie just laughed and Bree looked over amazed at how much Emily had changed over the years. "You are so much like Beca Mitchell it's not even funny Em!" "Like mother like daughter!" The young brunette replied, earning a laugh from the couple who sat on either side of her. The three were startled when they saw a small brunette in blue scrubs looking at them from across the room. She smiled at looked at the three girls sitting patiently looking up at her. "Okay guys it's time to come in and see the new additions to the Beale family." The girls looked at each other and squealed loudly. "ADDITIONS?!" Bree and Stacie clapped their hands in unison with the biggest grins on their faces ever and Beca walked over to Emily grabbed her hand and the four girls made their way inside the room to where Chloe and the 'additions' were.

As soon as Chloe saw them walk in she held her hand out for Emily who nervously walked over to her mother's side and looked at the small baby held in her mother's arms. "Okay Em, your mom and I have decided to let all of us choose a name for each of the babies. Beca and I will choose one, you can choose one for this little tyke here and Aubrey and Stacie can choose another for the other little tyke asleep in the cot over there." Aubrey and Stacie looked at each other, squealing yet again. "TRIPLETS?!" "Yep, triplets, three! Three little kids. Three more! Yay!" Beca said through gritted teeth whilst Chloe just looked at her giggling as she held their daughter in her arms, okay Em there's two boys and one girl which one would you like to name?" Emily looked at the girl carefully before looking up at Aubrey and Stacie. "I think Auntie Bree and Stacie should name the girl, I overheard them talking earlier and they really wanted to name the girl!" Chloe looked up at Emily with a wide smile and then to her best friends. "Very well, Aubrey could you please take her and Beca could you please hand Emily the sleeping beauty in the cot?" Beca kissed Chloe's cheek and handed the little boy Beca was holding to Chloe and she walked over and picked up the final new-born and handed him to Emily.

Emily took in all the boy's features, he had brown hair like Beca, and he twitched his nose slightly and began to wake up and Emily could feel her heart melt as she looked into her brother's eyes, he had those bright blue orbs like Chloe and he made a little squeal as she looked up and smiled at Emily, Emily choked out a sob as she looked down at him and kissed his forehead. Beca and Chloe watched Emily with teary eyes and Chloe began to cry as she looked at the beautiful moment in front of her, Stacie and Aubrey were making faces at the little girl who was now in Stacie's arms, Emily was sobbing happily as she held her little brother and nuzzled her nose into his neck making him giggle with each tickle he felt. Beca also took in the scene and she cried as she looked down at Chloe who met her gaze. "This is one hell of a family we have going here Mrs Beale." "I know." Chloe said as she kissed her wife's lips tenderly. "So what are we going to name him sweetie?" Beca asked as she let her son play with her fingers. "Hmm- I don't know this is so hard! I told you we should've planned this out! Well he has red hair like me and dark blue eyes like yours, plus I think he's going to be a little trouble maker like his mother so we need a really good badass name for him." Beca just shook her head and kissed Chloe's cheek. "Okay so what's it going to be?"

"Okay Em, you can ride in the back between Noah and Maddie, Chloe wants to hold Perry in the front on her lap." Emily just chuckled as she looked up at her mother with an amused expression on her face. "We're not picking favourites already are we mom?" Beca and Chloe just chuckled at their daughter and Chloe smirked as she said, "Well he's the only ginger besides me! I have to make him feel comfortable; he has to feel like he fits in!" They all shared a laugh as they made their way back to their home, when they walked in they saw Aubrey, Stacie, Christina and Chloe's family even her father was there! She hadn't seen him in God knows how long! They all greeted the new family and the celebrations began, Stacie and Aubrey were trying to be fair to their god children but they obviously took a liking to Maddie. "So guys, looks like you have a lot of gifts to get for Christmas!" Beca said as she saw the shocked expressions on Aubrey and her fiancée's face at the sudden realisation that they were going to be broke by Christmas.

The celebrations quickly drew to a close and it was soon time to get the triplets to bed after a long day, Beca and Chloe were only expecting one child so for now they had to let their new-borns sleep in the same cot until the morning where they would buy two more and also a lot of clothes for their little tykes, thankfully Chloe's mother had brought more supplies like diapers etc. for the young couple and Beca had taken a few months off work to help her wife around the house, Emily was going to work part-time at the recording studio and Reggie said he would help Emily with her EP. He was really blown away by the young girl's talent in song writing and also her very good ear for music and Emily couldn't wait to show him more of her potential. Beca, Chloe and Emily all brought the babies up to bed and placed them in their cot, they all stood carefully taking in the adorable view of the new additions to the Beale family and Beca wiped away a stray tear that escaped Chloe's eye, she kissed the redhead's cheek and then she kissed her children goodnight. "Goodnight Noah." They said as they kissed his cheeks, they smiled when his nose twitched just as it did when Emily held him. "Goodnight Perry." Chloe said as she kissed the ginger boy's forehead, he smirked a little in his sleep and Chloe gave Beca a look as if to say 'definitely your son'. They said goodnight to Maddie and went to bed, Emily stayed behind taking in the view of her new brothers and sister sleeping. "Don't worry guys; I'm going to be the best big sister ever! I'm going to look out for you guys and I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. And you see those two? They are the two most caring and best people in the world and they will love you no matter what! Goodnight guys." Beca and Chloe watched Emily with tear filled eyes and they looked back to each other, proud of the young woman they had raised Emily to be.

"C'mon let's go to bed." Chloe said tugging on Beca's arm, to which she received a raised eyebrow. "Don't even think about it babe, I have been through way too much today and that is the last thing on my mind, so let's just go to sleep and get some rest because you're new to the whole parenting thing and I guarantee you will hardly sleep tonight." Beca smirked yet again before she was startled by a crying baby. "That sounds like Maddie, you go look after her I need some rest. Love you!" Chloe said as she kissed Beca's lips as a cheeky grin crept onto her face as she skipped down the hall towards their bedroom. Beca just sighed as she looked down the direction her wife just went. "I love you too Chloe." Maddie whined yet again and Beca let out a lous groan. "Alright I'm coming I'm coming!"


End file.
